Atashi wa Otohime
by Fish and Chipz
Summary: AU. One of Kai's loyal fangirls manages to get up and close and personal with her idol. Too bad he isn't what she thought! Kai x OC. DISCONTINUED
1. Life Sux

The **REAL** summary: A story about a typical Kai 'fangirl' who likes gerbils, what's worse is her favourite boyband is going to split up, and she's fed up with life's precautions, the insensitive boyfriend who just dumped her, and she gets kicked out of the fanclub. For revenge, she decides to take on the sex god himself.

Sorry, I've posted this up before, but I've edited it again. What I put in the summary will come up in the story at some point, but it might not be a lemon, maybe some added lime will be included, but nothing too lemony because I can never do those, I've never tried, and I don't really feel like doing them.

I don't really know why I started this; probably for fun and I wanted to write something about a stupid 'fangirl'. The title: **Atashi wa Otohime**, means '**I am Otohime**'.

If you find it weird, then that's alright, this is a weird story! You're not alone. It's a crackfic! This chapter is merely an introduction. If you're confused, you can tell me and I'll explain in the next chapter. It is an AU fic and I've made it KaiOC again. It'll probably be a short story.

**Chapter 01**

**Life Sux!**

Boss would say it was the threshold of an era. Take those old black and white videos you watch in History, about how little girls and boys used to suffer from rickets from the Victorian times, and had to go to the workhouse if they didn't have enough money, or they would earn about two shillings an hour, which is probably about two pence an hour now. Well, in this time, as Boss said, it is different now. Girls and boys do not play with wooden hoops and write on chalkboards, we have jotters and computer consoles.

Today's society changes so quickly, it's hard to catch up to the times. However, this isn't really part of changing society – in the eighties, _this_ scene would be common, apparently - Boss was currently standing in the back of the schoolyard, along with her other girl friends; on her right, there is , and next to her is Little Q. On Boss' left is Clip, and beside her is Big T. They are the North Takota Private High School (for girls) Netball team.

And they are facing the enemy:

The netball team from the South Takota Private High for (less educated) girls. In the middle is their leader, on her right, opposite of Clip, is a sharp looking girl called Tipp-Ex, and beside her is a girl known as Miz A. On the leader's left, Otto, is Stapler, and beside her is Missus X. You don't have to know all their names, there are too many for them to remember, just remember the good guys, Boss, Otto, Little Q, Big T and Clip for the moment.

Why are they called that? Well, the spectators don't know who they are, and are giving them nicknames. Boss is named Boss because she is standing in the middle, and Otto is 'famous', known to be a nature lover in the district, Little Q is known as Little Q because she is the shortest and has a 'Q' on her T-shirt, Big T is Big T because of her large t-shirt she is wearing at the moment, and Clip is called Clip because the pink haired girl has a clip in her hair.

The girls from South Takota are the rival netball team of the North Takota school; they constantly trespass on their school grounds to cross to the bus station, and picks up fights with other girls. They totally spell trouble, with a capital 'T'. They all crossed their arms over their scruffy looking uniforms, Miz A blowing a bubble before it popped, Little Q tried not to shift under their bleary glare. Big T popped a pinky into her ear, Clip pulled at her collar of her shirt, Otto frowned and Boss stood patiently with her arms folded over her chest.

"A deal's a deal." The leader said, apparently her name was Bubble. "Bow down and lick my shoe."

Boss couldn't believe they just had to lose that netball match… but then again they had always lost. Netball had always been an impossible sport for them. It was just this one time when they thought they had the upper hand so they gambled. Whoever lost today's match would have to bow down to the opposite team. Boss believed Bubble added the 'licking the shoe' part to it. "I didn't bet we had to lick your shoe!" She pointed out.

"You still lost, you will have to meet my demands."

There was a silence. Boss didn't really want to either…. She walked up to Bubble. She walked up to Boss.

"Well?" Bubble said with a smirk.

Boss' lip quivered – she felt resented.

"Wait! I'll kneel!" Big T shouted meekly as she raised her hand up. She was about to kneel, Little Q and Clip gasped.

"No, you stay and shut up!" Boss shouted at her, and she kept quiet.

Boss turned back to Bubble.

"I… I won't lick your shoe." And then she lunged at Bubble, going "Raaaarrrr!" like a mad dog.

Thus began, the screaming, scratching, biting, well… not exactly biting. Boom! They were fighting. As soon as the Boss initiated it, the others followed.

Rewind!! 

Before she lunged, Boss could hear Otto doing a battle cry as the rest of their friends all got into position before they all jammed into each other's opposition – Big T against Miz A, Clip against Tipp-Ex, Little Q against the ferocious Stapler, and Missus X threw a cockroach at Otto whilst she was still battle crying which was kept up her sleeve (where'd she get that from?), which just neatly landed into Otto's open mouth, and she gulped it down by accident.

"AAAGGHHHH!!!" Otto screamed, flapping her hands up and down, squawking her head off.

_Then_ they got into the fight.

And those watching the catfight, were boys from the West Takota High School (for boys), watching them intently from behind the fence of the courtyard, and opposite them, was the East Takota High School (for boys too). "Whooo! Girl Fight!" those boys were shouting.

The West Takota side: A boy with the black hair and red sweatband pointed to one of the girls fighting. "Hey, Kenny, what's that girl's name over there?"

The small boy beside him with extra thick spectacles on his hair tapped into his laptop. "From the records of North Takota School, it says her name is – "

"Hilary Tatibana! Just what to you think you and your friends are doing?(!)" The Principal shouted from the entrance of the netball court.

The girls almost stopped fighting, and everyone let go of their opponents; the one with short brown hair was still pulling at a girl with a rather built body, screaming and shouting. The ones who had stopped were also shouting. "Hilary! Principal Chen is here!" A girl was grabbing at 'Hilary' and trying to pry her fingers away from the girl's face. Eventually the two girls ceased, and Hilary and the girl she was fighting with were breathing heavily.

"Break it up, girls. You boys, go back to your school – there's nothing to see here!" Principal Chen ordered, she grabbed Hilary by the collar of her shirt and dragged her back inside the school, the other girls following.

"This isn't over yet, Bubbles!" Hilary shrieked angrily.

The girls sneered at her, before smoothing down their uniform and hair; they trotted out of the courtyard, sending dirty looks at the East Takota boys who merely grinned.

**Later…**

"Is there any reason why we always lose to them in the netball match?" Clip asked.

"I ate a bug…"

'Boss', aka Hilary, shrugged and stared outside the window of the Principal's room. A reason why she was staring to the side is because Bubble beat the crap out of her, especially at the face… well, just the left side of it. Clip got the crap beat of her in the right side, Big T got punched in two eyes, Otto was not recovering from eating a bug, but aside from that, she got the crap beaten out of her too, and Little Q had a red nose, swollen lip and a bruised forehead.

"I ate a bug…"

"We really need to start to stop losing and start winning, Hilary, we need to really try..." Little Q said. The girl smiled weakly at her, showing a missing tooth.

"I ate a bug…"

"Easy for you to say. It's not our fault that we are coached by the worst teacher ever." Big T added. She was standing beside Q in front of Boss and Otto staring at her compact mirror desperately trying to conceal up her black eyes. If only her hair wasn't so dark, it wouldn't bring out the black eyes…

"I ate a bug…"

"Yes, Otto, we know you ate a bug." Big T said irritably.

Clip perked up. "So…uh… what did it taste like?"

"Erm…. Kinda like chicken - "

"Be quiet!" The Principal entered the room, as she watched the girls from left to right sternly. Little Q gulped as she slammed their records onto the table, and watched them beadily.

Boss is Hilary Tatibana, a tall girl with short brown hair and dark eyes, who is the leader of the Netball team, her closest friend is Otto and she scares boys away mostly. Hilary is a very commanding and good leader.

Otto is short for Otohime, she has long blue hair and pale green eyes, she is a gerbil lover, and is a member of the school's Netball team, and plays Wing Defense. She seems to be in a delirious state these days, ever since her boyfriend dumped her for Tipp-Ex – or so the rumours say.

Big T is Mariam, she has long dark blue hair always tied up in a ponytail, and emerald eyes. She likes sharp pointy things and shiny things. She plays Wing Attack and hasn't had a boyfriend for a week. Her record of having a boyfriend for the longest time was one guy being from the West Takota's chess club – Mariam had him as a boyfriend for three weeks, two days, ten hours, five minutes and three seconds.

Little Q is Queenie, her mum is fond of giving her clothes which has her initials on them. She is the youngest of the group, with black hair up to her shoulders and still plays with Barney at home. She plays Gold Attack and is afraid of boys. Sometimes, she can be rather sexist.

Clip is Mariah, a girl who likes shopping and pink. She likes cats very much and is boy-crazy. She plays Goalkeeper, and is a boy magnet, but she rejects them all the time, as the ideal guy she is looking for, has to be one who can make good lasagne.

Together, these five girls make up one of the popular groups in the school, they hadn't thought of a group name yet, as they are just known as the North Takota Netball team – that's fine with them.

The Principal finished filing in their _permanent _records, before storing it back into the cabinet.

"Life sucks." Hilary mumbled as she looked at her red hands. "I don't know how anyone could enjoy life."

**And meanwhile...**

"Life rules!" Tyson shouted happily. "I don't know how anyone can hate life!"

The West Takota boys had just finished watching the catfight and were joining up with their remaining friends; Tyson was extremely happy because their team had just won a football match, and had rejoined Ray, Kenny and Max at the courtyard of the North Takota premises, along with Lee and some of Max's friends, Michael, Eddie and Steve.

The West and North Takota are rich private schools associated with each other. West Takota, for boys, had just recently opened up two years ago, because of it's mothering school, North Takota, had enough money and the support from the council to have a school built for boys. Principal Chen is the founder of both. Who was complaining? Not the boys, they're practically near chicks everyday, even though their classes aren't mixed, the girls often have to go to lessons in the West Takota School, and vice versa for the boys.

"Oi, you guys missed the catfight." Max said with a smug smile.

"What catfight?" Lee asked, Tyson beside him had dropped his smile.

"Between the girls of North and South Takota. It was intense." Ray said, and then he added, "Before the Principal broke it up."

"Aww, man, wish I could've seen that." Michael groaned. "Hey, how come Kai isn't with you?"

"His grandfather's picking him up again. Kai's at the office."

Back at the girl's school… 

"You girls should be ashamed of yourself!" Principal Chen shouted, as she swivelled to face them in her seat.

They all stared blankly at her.

"What would people say about our school? Our reputation would be surely harnessed up as the worst school in the district by the attitudes of you girls. How dare you fight with the South Takota girls; if you must, use your chances when you are in the netball court, not after school hours _in_ the school."

"Sorry, Principal Chen." They all mumbled. "We won't do it again."

"Otohime, Queenie, I am the most disappointed in you two." The principal said, looking at the two girls from under her glasses. "You two are not the kind to participate in mild violence."

Queenie gulped and looked at her shoes.

The blue haired girl beside her gulped as well, then quickly fell to her knees. "No, principal Chen, please, don't suspend me, I won't do it ever again, I promise! My perfect attendance will be ruined, please, please, please! Don't do this to meeeeee!"

Hilary shook her head. _Otto, you idiot (!)._

The principal blinked. "No, no, Otohime, you won't be suspended, all of you won't. Let this be a warning, if you don't want your grades to suffer."

"Yes, principal Chen." Otohime mumbled back out. Hilary glared at Otohime, and hauled her back up to her feet. She was sniffling.

"Now, all of you, your detention is to scrape the chewing gum off the back of every desk in every classroom, every afternoon after school, for a month."

"A MONTH?" Everyone shrieked.

"OH NOOOO!" Mariah screamed in shock. "But I have, like, a manicure appointment today!"

"I need to feed my gerbil!"

"I need to take out the trash today – wait, that's not so bad to miss." Mariam rethought again. "I guess I'm okay with this."

"My mum'll wonder why I'm late!" Queenie gasped. "And I have the pan flute recital today! Nuuu!"

Hilary just shrugged. She didn't mind. This was common; the girls occasionally got in trouble anyway, but this was the first time they had to do after school detention.

The principal sent them all a sweet smile. "I will send letters to your parents explaining your circumstances, now be gone, it's after school already. Go to the janitor to get the rulers."

Outside… 

"This sucks." Hilary moaned again.

"It's super sucky." Otohime chimed in.

"Stop saying that, that's the gayest phrase I've ever heard." Mariah said in annoyance.

"I know, you're super _everything_." Mariam added.

"Well, Mariah, you say 'gay' a lot, and why can't I be super everything?" Otohime pointed out justifiably.

"Guys, can we please simmer down?" Queenie said.

"Whateva…" They all muttered.

A blob of chewing gum fell off the table and landed on Mariah's face. She screamed and flicked it off. "Eurgh eurgh eurgh, I hate this!" She got up, and quickly smoothed her pink hair.

"Don't worry, Mariah, we've still got, three hundred or more desks upstairs left." Mariam said, chipping slowly at a large pile of gum.

Hilary groaned, then put down her ruler. "Let's take a break, guys."

"We can't, Hil. Or then we'd have to stay behind _longer_." Queenie replied; she was making an effort in chipping off mountains of gum, unlike the others.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm taking a break." Mariah said, she was fed up.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"This sucks," Otohime began as she sat down beside Queenie, "We lost that netball match, lost the fight and now we're serving detention, super sucky."

"Oh, shut up." Mariam said tiredly. She walked over to the window and stared out. "Not just that, Otto. I heard the Boyz'n Crew were splitting up!"

"What? They're splitting up?" Mariah wailed. "NO, THEY CAN'T SPLIT UP!"

Otohime wailed as well as she looked at her Boy'zn Crew silver locket. "Why does this keep happening to me?(!)" She bellowed out loudly.

"About time," Hilary said monotonously. "They are horrible at singing."

Mariah stuck her tongue out at Hilary. Otohime sniffled and rubbed her locket. Queenie just kept quiet. Suddenly, Mariam gasped. "Look guys, Kai's outside!"

Everyone leapt up beside Mariam, trying to cram their faces at the window, well; it was just Mariah and Otohime. "WHAT?"

"He's already outside! Come on, girls, let's go go go!" Mariah chirped, she grabbed Hilary, Otohime and Mariam and made a move to the exit of the classroom, completely forgetting about their detention.

"I'm not going." Queenie stood her ground. "I'm not going to watch this 'sex god' go back home in his fancy pansy limo while I have to take the rotten bus."

"Well, fine, we'll leave you alone here." Mariah said behind her shoulder.

Queenie dropped her pose. "W-Wait! That's mean!"

The girls all made a rapid dash for it out of the door, Hilary and Queenie following reluctantly. They tumbled down the first flight of stairs, coming outside the school office doors. There was already a large crowd there, half the female population of North Takota, all waving banners and screaming and shouting. "KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI!"

"Come on, let's get a good spot so he can see us and we can wave at him!" Mariah, Otohime and Mariam pushed through followed by Hilary, who wasn't looking interested. Queenie just followed because they didn't want to be left alone. Eventually, they found a spot near the front; most of them were squished against each other.

"I can't see Kai!" Otohime wailed unhappily, as she tried not to fall down. She was currently in a very dangerous position – she was standing at the very edge of the kerb, beside a banner a girl must've left taped to the fence in front of her. "KAI! He's so cute! Don't you think so, Hilary?" Otohime chirped happily beside her she was still trying to get a good view.

"NO." Hilary said in a deadpan way. "Am I only one hating this?" Hilary grumbled. She noted Otohime's crazed fangirl expression; yup, she was one of Kai's major fangirls, and she joined the Kai fangirl club ever since it became funded by the school's spelling bee team. What Otohime saw in Kai, Hilary didn't know. Maybe that was why Otohime's boyfriend dumped her – because she couldn't forget about Kai. Or stop talking about him. Or both.

"No, me too." Queenie wheezed out scarcely. She was beside Otohime, positioned against her. The two could hardly breathe.

The girls' cheer grew louder. Otohime was screaming until her lungs would explode, which would be very soon. There was Kai Hiwatari. The richest bachelor in West Takota, he has rich friends too – they were currently following him into the limousine – of course, they too, were popular, but not as popular as Kai. The girls cooed and squealed, waving flags and the banners with Kai's face on them. He was attractive, but with a reputation of being a cold-hearted guy to live up to in the school. Girls who had went up to him with high hopes only returned back with their dreams and their heart crushed. Yes, Kai is the most untouchable, the harshest yet wanted male of every girl's dreams. Anyone who managed to get into his heart of ice would be considered the goddess of all time, worshipped and despised at the same time.

Hilary and Queenie didn't know what was up with these girls. They weren't impressed with Kai. He was just a guy. Queenie was the more shy type and didn't dare talk to a boy, yet no boy seemed to notice her anyway, and Hilary… wasn't up for relationships at the moment.

A girl elbowed Queenie by accident amongst the fray, as Kai made one-step towards the car, the girls being held back by his 'bodyguards', and Queenie accidentally bumped into Otohime, who went bounding back. She narrowly missed holding the edge of the kerb, and grabbed hold of the banner to support herself. Luckily, she managed to stand on her two feet, but -

**RRRIIIIPPPP!**

Otohime blinked blankly at a nice chunk of Kai's face being ripped apart from his other half – which was currently under Otohime's foot. Everyone stopped in their tracks of cheering and whistling and looked at her, then at the ripped banner, finally, their eyes rested on the piece of the banner under her foot.

It was silent.

Then -

"OH!" The fangirls yelled accusingly.

Otohime paled, she had just violated article thirty-two, rule one hundred and forty six; Never **EVER **step/rip/break/whatever on merchandise with any relation to the sex god; to make matters even dangerous, she had ripped his '_face_' in half and was stepping on one of them. How worse could this day get?


	2. The Airhead

Oh yes, this is another repost because I realised that someone had reviewed asking what 'netball' was – and I didn't want to be rude so I've put the rules and crucial information here:

Netball is a sport played with two teams of seven. It is similar to basketball but you don't bounce the ball. The positions are:

Centre (C), Wing Defense (WD), Wing Attack (WA), Goal Defense (GD), Goal Defense (GD), Goal Shooter (GS), Goal Keeper (GK)

As you may have noticed, I called the positions 'Gold' instead of 'goal'… I don't really know why, just thought it was more catchier… I've copied this bit from wikipedia because I can't be bothered to type out the rest of the rules myself (I am very lazy).

1. If a shooter attempts to shoot the ball but misses the hoop without it touching, then the shooter must wait until another player touches the ball first or until the ball bounces before she can touch the ball again.

2. You can only hold the ball for three seconds - held ball

3. No stepping with the ball - stepping

4. When defending, you must be 3 feet from the player with the ball - obstruction

5. You may not bounce the ball to yourself - replay

6. You may not contact another player - contact

7. You may not enter a part of the court where your position is not allowed - offside

8. When shooting or defending, you may not use the pole as support - free pass to the other team.

Thankies for the reviews, and the people who reviewed before I deleted the first version! Now, onto the next chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 02**

**The Airhead**

"I'm… I'm… I'm…"

"Banned, suspended, expelled and all the usual junk. But mostly, expelled." The leader, known as Matuyu of 'The League of Extraordinary Fangirls' showed the paper to Otohime and waved it in front of her face tauntingly. "For breaching article thirty two, rule number one hundred and forty six. You broke Kai's banner, and stepped on his lordship's 'face'. Therefore, you are kicked out of the fanclub. Good day to you, Yrana Otohime... and you should do something about _your_ face too."

Otohime didn't dare face them – yesterday's bruises still lurked on her face. Her mother went crazy when she came home smiling at her, missing three teeth. She got into more trouble when her father came home from work; for punishment, she wasn't allowed any dinner, and was grounded for two weeks with no television, no access to the internet, and absolutely no access to the telephone either. She thought she already had it bad when she ripped Kai's banner by accident; after the long-term silence, she ran back home, terrified of coming to school. But Otohime didn't want her perfect attendance record to suffer. So she did, and at the school gates, almost every girl she walked past sent her death glares.

At the moment, most of the girls didn't even look her way, so she was relieved for that accord. Apparently, the fight that went on yesterday was not news. Otohime's split lip was trembling like mad as she finished rereading the paper in her shaking hands. It read:

_Yrana Otohime, for violating article thirty-two, rule number one hundred and forty six, you are henceforth, forever kicked out of 'The League of Extraordinary Fangirls'. _

_Please sign here._

Otohime blinked at the new girl who was sitting at her usual seat at the front. She had stepped into room sixty six cheerfully as normal the next day of school, about to bring cookies and strawberry tarts for the girls to share, when as soon as she stepped into the headquarters going "_Ohayou minna-san_" as she usually did, before she felt the most lethal of glares being sent her way. Matuyu had been one Otohime's friends in the fanclub, but why was Matuyu so acting different to her now?

They grabbed her hands, and put them down on the desk – then forced her hand to sign the paper. "NUUUUUUUUUUU!" She screamed after they eventually pried the sheet out of her hands.

Otohime's eyes were watering badly. Matuyu looked over the sheet, smirked to herself then handed it to the treasurer, who locked it up in the fanclub's permanent filing box. The other girls watched the scenario at the start beadily. Room sixty-six was filled with them – all the fangirls from yesterday, half the school's population. Most of them were sitting on the floor, some on the counter tops surrounded the windows, and the more important members were sitting around the front table.

"Why are you still standing there for? Get lost, you don't belong here anymore."

Her jaw dropped to the ground as she faced them finally. "B-B-B-But - ! I've been in this fanclub for two years – ever since it began! And I've worked so hard to get into a high position! You can't kick me out, what about all those things I donated – "

"Are _ours_ now. Elise has taken over your position so you don't have to worry; you officially bear absolutely no relation to the fanclub anymore. We've roasted and toasted your membership card, and fed your record to an object called a 'shredder', you know what this is, don't you, sweetie?" Matayu said 'sweetly', the girls at the table giggled.

Otohime went pink and bit her lip. "I... I know what a shredder is!"

"Oh really? Then tell me, what is it? It's in this room, can you tell me where it is?" Matuyu taunted.

"What's that got to do with what's happening at the moment?" Otohime backed herself up.

"Just tell me what it is, or are you really that much of an airhead that you don't know?"

"I... I'm not an airhead - !" The blue haired girl looked deadpan, and then shakily, lifted a hand to point at the laminator at the corner. Matuyu burst out into laughter, and so did the other girls around the table.

"Shiro was right, you really are an airhead!"

Otohime bit her lip. "Shut up! Don't mention anything about my boyfriend anymore!" Then she stormed away, out of room sixty-six, and down to the stairs, where she finally stopped. "Shiro… you bastard! I'm not an airhead… wait, how does Matuyu know that I don't know what a shredder is, and why did she mention Shiro anyway?" She whimpered to herself, and then she crouched down on a stair, holding the bar, and began to cry loudly. Her questions were answered when she spotted a familiar figure walking out of room sixty-six a few minutes later to a corridor.

It was Matuyu and Shiro – both were locked in a tight embrace, both were snogging the noses off of each other. Otohime blinked, then gasped and wiped her eyes. She rolled up her sleeves of her white shirt and pulled down her black woolly vest, smoothed down her red tartan skirt, then marched over. She stopped behind Shiro, and then angrily, poked him in the back with her finger.

"You dumped me for her?" she shrieked angrily at him. "YOU LIAR!" Out of all the people; why did it have to be Matuyu who Otohime realised was two faced and a downright bitch! She thought Shiro was with that girl from South Takota – the girl from the netball team they had a fight with yesterday, what was her nickname again – Tipp-Ex or something? This wasn't making any sense! But now… Matuyu and Shiro? What was the difference anyway? Matuyu was the chairman of the fanclub, even worse than Otohime's second-rate previous position in the fanclub.

Matuyu spoke first as she detached her lips off Shiro, who turned back to face Otohime lazily. "Oh, it's you, Otohime, go away, can't you see we're busy? Some people can be so rude…"

Otohime mustered up her strength. "Shut up! Shiro, you shouldn't be here anyway, this is the North Takota School, no boys are allowed here during interval! I should know, Queenie is a prefect and – "

"Otohime, we couldn't care less about you and your loser friend – "

Her face went red as people began to gather to see what the commotion was about. "How dare you! I-I-I – "

"Oh, what are you going to do about us, eh? What harm can an airhead like you who doesn't even know what a shredder is do about it, huh, huh?" Shiro said, his eyebrows rising up and down. He gave Otohime a calculating look as he eyed her up and down. She didn't like how he was ogling at her, and huffed as the crowd of people began to disperse.

"… Is that why you dumped me? Because you think I'm an…an… airhead?" She whimpered out.

"Not just that, you were too stiff to show affection, babe." He said coolly. "And you really are dense… I bet you don't know what that is, either – " He gestured to the water fountain.

She gritted her teeth. She thought he was an asshole to begin with; whatever attracted her to him was now a mystery to her. Oh yeah, he was the captain of the baseball team. She always liked guys who were in the sports section. She glanced at the water fountain beside them, and then smiled to herself, remembering how Queenie got rigged at the first time she pressed the button, too. She pulled the tap towards as far it could to face their direction, and then hit the button as hard as she could. A large jet of water gushed out and sprayed Shiro and Matuyu, who screamed.

"Otohime!"

Said girl merely giggled as other people passing by them pointed and whispered as well, then she skipped away from the duo, who were soaked from the top, and because white shirts were part of the uniform… well, white and water don't mix. But before Otohime could go back downstairs, she was dragged to a lonely corridor, where several girls she recognized from the Kai fanclub smirked at her, screwing their lipsticks up. "Hey, what are you doing - ?"

"Stay still, Otto-san… we're going to give you a little makeover…"

* * *

"Hey…. You're Mariah, right? I heard you've been, talking and dreaming of me, well, babe, how about we both – " 

Mariah glared at him with her feral cat-like eyes. "Spare it, please. I've never heard such bad chat up lines before. So go back to where you came from, buddy boy, and take your cheesy pick up lines with you, and never darken my glorious presence again with your fugly self-living being."

Mariam blinked at her, than at the guy from West Takota. "I believe, you just got rejected, **BAD**." She said to him with a sugary smile to add.

The guy ran away, crying.

"I can't believe you just did that." Mariam said as they turned back round. "That guy was decent. I heard he was the top in the debating club."

"Heh," Mariah began, "You may be interested in these types of guys, Mariam, but I want someone who can make lasagne."

Mariam blinked, stopped walking, and watched Mariah's back as she continued walking forward. "Why lasagne?"

"Because, I like it." She replied in a matter-of-fact. "And now, where's Otohime? I haven't seen her all day." Mariah asked, as she looked around the corridor. There was no sign of the blue-haired girl anywhere amongst the group together. She finished filing her nails, and turned back to Mariam, as they met up with Hilary and Queenie, who were currently standing in front of the rather empty-of-people-billboard.

"Oh." Mariam replied tiredly as she leant on the board, her hair mushing against the pins and papers. "Probably at the Kai fanclub. It's interval, right? Yeah, she'd be there."

"We gotta tell her that there's going to be a sudden netball meeting being held at the West Takota gym hall. I heard the football tournament is held again."

"And we're getting to go?" Mariam said, raising her eyebrows at Mariah, who nodded in response.

"Yeah, we're going to the regional netball event, remember? It's not really a tournament, we're just getting to see famous netball players and get our netball tops signed or something." Hilary said, as she stuck up a notice for cheerleader try-outs amongst the other flyers on the billboard. Sheesh, it was cheerleader try-outs and they were the netball team, this should be the cheerleader's responsibility. But then again, cheerleaders occasionally came to the netball tournaments, so they had some alliance with it.

"Man, we got detention today again – and not forgetting to include the detention for rest of the month. Hey, you don't think principal Chen won't let us go to the event because of that, will she?" Mariah perked up worriedly.

"Nah, I doubt it." Queenie spoke up as she took a drink from her water bottle. She had packed more than usual again, carrying a large black 'dustbin' bag (as they called it since it seems so large for her small body) from 'Warehouse'. Her mother wanted Queenie to look like such an insecure baby sometimes. Today, Queenie had her hair in two pigtails, and she had her shirt buttoned right up to the top, unlike the others girls who had most of their top buttons unbuttoned.

"She can't be that heartless and cruel, can she?" Mariam said with a shrug, finishing off her chocolate freddo frog before recklessly dumping it on the floor.

"Shh! They have cameras here!" Queenie hissed sharply, picking up Mariam's sweet wrapper and placing it into the bin. She returned to the group.

"What?" Hilary looked at her with wide eyes when she finished pinning one up. "They have cameras?"

"Yeah, saw 'em in the janitor's room when we got the rulers." Suddenly, Queenie's mobile rang. The timid girl quickly found herself putting down her shoulder bag and rifling through all her junk – her books, folder, pencil case, jotters – eventually coming to her mobile phone. She flipped it open and answered it. "Mushi mushi?"

A mournful, low wailing noise came into the receiver, and before Queenie was going to hang up, she finally heard: "……. Queenieeeee …….."

"Otto!" Queenie shouted. "Where are you? We're looking for you!"

"At the toilets, second floor." The low voice drawled.

"Okay, stay there, don't move. We will come for you." She hung up, and then turned round. "Guys, Otto's at the toilets. I'll go get her."

"Here, I'll come with you." Mariah said as she leant off the trophy cabinet, following Queenie down the stairs. "See you guys in maths."

They waved back. "Man," Hilary began as she watched their retreating backs. "I wonder what's wrong with Otto this time."

* * *

Urgh, if the second floor toilets were going to be this filthy, Mariah wouldn't have come. Why was Otohime in this dump anyway? Couldn't she have gone to the third floor toilets or something? The girl was completely inapprehensible. The second floor toilets were empty, rumoured to be haunted by the ghost of a girl who died somewhere in the school. Mariah opened one of the doors to the toilet, and stood on the pan, looking down at Otohime's current cubicle. 

"Okay, Otto, what's wrong with you now?" Queenie could only bang on the door to her cubicle and hope she'll come out.

"…. I was kicked out of the fanclub. And Shiro and Matuyu are together." Otohime mumbled to herself. She hid her face in her hands, blue hair tumbling down from her shoulders. "And… I couldn't come with a good enough comeback. All I done was just spray water at them from the fountain. I'm super pathetic. I don't even know what a shredder is!"

Mariah and Queenie gave each other worried looks, then back at Otohime. "Well, you ought to come out to talk about these things. It's smelly and unhygienic here." Mariah said in a matter of fact.

"Leave me to die here." She mumbled back out.

"Fine." Mariah frowned. "Die here, stick your head down the toilet and drown. See if I care."

"Mariah!" Queenie gasped. She was shocked to hear that Mariah, the usually nice one, say that to Otohime.

She continued. "… Cuz that's a _super_ gay way of dying." They knew; the word 'super' always seem to work on Otohime.

"… Okay, I'll come out." She unlocked the stall and waddled back out. "So now what do I do? Everyone hates me now for stepping on Kai's 'face'." When she looked up; Mariah and Queenie both gasped in horror. On Otohime's face, were the words – "This girl broke the Kai fanclub rules. Hate her!" written in lipstick. It was heavily hard to actually see, but the words ' broke' and 'Kai's fanclub rules' were especially decipherable. Maybe that was why Otohime had retreated to a toilet, the second floor's 'haunted' one, too.

"What happened to your face?"

"Oh, these girls dragged me off to a lone corridor after I confronted Shiro and Matuyu. I think they were fangirls – look what they done to me. I can't wash it off."

Mariah sighed, then fished around in her bag, and took out some cotton puffs and a make up remover from her cosmetic bag. The trio exited the bathroom once Otohime was cleared of the lipstick marks, even though some remained. Otohime looked as if she got badly sunburnt. They started to go back upstairs to meet up with Hilary and Mariam. "You know what?" Mariah began.

"What?" Queenie and Otohime both asked in unison.

"We need a good girl talk over this." Mariah pondered briefly. "You're angry at Shiro for dumping you Matuyu, the leader of the fanclub, and you're also angry for Matuyu for kicking you out of the club, right?"

Otohime nodded brusquely. "Yes, of course. I can never forgive him, and _her_, I can never forgive her too!"

Mariah smirked, a glint in her eye. "I think I have just the plan."

* * *

"Yo, Kai, what do you think what happened to that chick who accidentally ripped the banner yesterday?" Tyson asked. 

Kai opened one eye to look at his 'friend'. They were currently down at the football pitch, where the team was having their daily match during interval. Ray and Max were playing at the moment, unfortunately that just left Tyson and Kai at the bench. Why did fate had to be so cruel to have him wait for his turn with Tyson? The boy practically couldn't stop talking. Even if they had been friends ever since childhood, Kai was starting to get fed up with his voice. He didn't feel like complying to reply to Tyson's question, but he did anyway or the boy wouldn't give him a break. "I don't care."

"Wow, you must be lucky to have a fanclub, and in just two years, man!" Tyson cooed as he adjusted his cap over his messy blue hair.

Kai wasn't in the same year as Tyson, or Ray or Max, he was in a year above them, and a prefect. Maybe that was why people looked up to him so much. Kai had a different uniform than the other male students. It wasn't just green like the tohers; it was also gold – well, at the rims of the pockets. He had heard rumours that girls thought he looked especially attractive than the other prefects wearing that blazer, but he couldn't care less about their fanclub or fangirls. Kai also got good grades in school, he was also the captain of the football team – why he was sitting beside Tyson – he didn't realise it would be a mistake putting Tyson on the bench when he found out he had too many players on the field if he played as well.

Tyson was this talkative boy who wasn't as good as playing football, but was rather good at being striker. He was the same age as Max and Ray, and their best friend. Tyson's grades weren't too good though. Ray was a Chinese boy who also had as many fans as Kai, in fact, his fanclub was a lot more dignified than Kai's. He was also very sporty and athletic, and received good grades too. Max was an average blondie, good at the goalie. He didn't have many fans, but he didn't really want that either. He had friends from America who transferred here, Michael, Eddie and Steve, all distributed to the school's different sporting activities. So far, football was the most popular one amongst most boys in the school.

"Hey, Kai, you're up." Ray said, as he walked over. He was tired, and wanted to take a rest. Kai got up from his seat and walked up to the pitch.

Tyson was now talking animatedly to Ray.

When he got to his position, he closed his eyes, re-opened them and got ready as the whistle blew. Immediately, Kai received the ball; of course, people were playing favourites at the moment.

"Over here, Kai!"

"This way, Ka!"

"I'm open! I'm open, Kaiiiii!"

He ignored them, and briefly dribbled the ball swiftly with his right foot towards the opposite goal, avoiding the other team players, no matter how hard they tried to block him. He could tell that some players even avoided him – that was something he was going to make sure they won't do again – he stopped in front of the goal. The goalie kept steady, even though he was sweating badly. Up against the team's captain, man – the goalie was nervous.

Kai did not even think or pause. He kicked, bringing up some ash and debris with his foot – and the ball flew towards the goal.

"SCORE!"

* * *

Otohime trudged home, her backpack slung over one shoulder along with her vest top which she took off because it was too hot, after serving the detention of chipping off chewing gum from all the desks in every classroom of North Takota High, she was miserable, tired and hungry. She hung her head low as she walked on the bridge over the canal, her shoes making a loud clopping noise on the stone as she walked. 

"That's the most stupidest idea Mariah's ever come with. How on earth will I be able to do it?" She mumbled to herself.

"_You know what?" Mariah said as the group huddled together on a bench at the crush hall. _

"_What?" _

"_I think, Otohime should try to pursue Kai." Mariah spoke under her breath, her voice barely_ _above a whisper. _

_Immediately, the girl being mentioned in this boy-topic wrenched herself out of the circle, hoping not to stray too near the circle of 'no hope given', and started spluttering, her face reddening. "NO WAAAAY! That's super impossible! I'm just… Otohime – the gerbil lover!"_

"_Ah, but we'll have you done up and everything, he'll find you incredibly super sexy and super irresistible." Mariam said, smirking to herself._

"_No." Otohime shook her head and looked nervously to the side. "I may had been part of his fanclub before, but I won't go that far." _

"_I don't know," Hilary began, "Look, guys, I think we should bother about the upcoming match between South and North Takota, than worry about a silly problem Otto's got herself into. She can easily handle this herself." _

"_Yeah, I agree with Hilary." Otohime started, nodding. _

"_But I still think Mariah's idea is good." Mariam said, scratching her chin. _

"_Okay, all in favour of Otto trying to pursue Kai, raise their hands – " Mariah said. She and Mariam held their hands up. "Now all in favour of Otto NOT trying to pursue Kai raise their hands – " Otohime and Hilary raised their arms up. "Not you, Otto, you can't. You're the subject of matter at the moment." Her hand slumped back down to her side. "Hah, Hil, you've been outvoted." _

"_Wait," Hilary said, "Queenie hasn't voted yet." _

_The girl now being the subject matter, aka Queenie, perked up, and tried to run away to the vending machine – but found herself brought back to the bench by Mariam. "Come on, Queenie baby, who ya gonna vote for?" _

_The girl looked uneasily between the two sides, before raising her arm up. "I'm sorry, Hilary, but I have to agree with Mariah and Mariam."_

_Hilary sighed in defeat. "Okay, I'll participate in this game too, but if Otto comes back with a broken heart again, you'll have me to deal with."_

"_Okay, okay, so we win. Otto, our plan starts exactly tomorrow. And don't even think of not going to school, because your super perfect attendance record will be broken." _

_Otohime irked. _

_Mariah thought for a second. "I'd actually want to know if you'd stand a chance with Kai." _

"… _What's that supposed to mean?" _

"_Exactly what it means." _

_Her face went red. "Fine, I'll try!" _

_Mariam and Mariah snickered to each other, and set a high five each other. Otohime scowled. Partners in crime they were… _

She stopped walking and leant off the edge, then took her backpack off her back, and left it on ground. "Hmph, I have no meaning of life. Why was I born anyway? To be Kai's number one fan? I think not!" She stared out, glancing back at her pale reflection in the water. "I know what I should do…."


	3. Kai meets Fangirl

I thought I'd update. Thanks for the reviews! Oh yeah, I think I'm going to put this story on hold for now… still got other stories to complete…

**Chapter 03**

**Kai meets Fangirl**

Kai Hiwatari, again as usual, was escorted from the school by his personal chauffeur and 'bodyguards' whom he hired to keep him barricaded and safe from being clawed and torn apart when the girls from North Takota would wait for him after school just to see him go back home in his limousine. He didn't know why they did that everyday; but it was getting common and tiresome. Yet, it was thankful no-one actually dared to follow him back home. A lot of girls had walked up to him with love notes and stuff but he would always reject them, at Valentines Day, it was particularly dangerous too, but all girls, he rejected. No matter if they were pretty or smart, he rejected everyone.

In his limousine, he told his chauffeur to drive around town for a bit before returning home. It was getting dark – the sun was setting. Kai was staring out his window blankly, at the clouds, the suns, and the tall shadows of people… As they drove past the empty bridge over the canal, Kai saw the outline of a person, rather medium in height, staring out to the sun at the horizon, standing on the bridge's ledge, about to jump –

Immediately, he had the car stopped, and Kai leapt out – before running towards the person, because Kai played football so much, he was a lot faster than usual people. But before he reached the person, the person jumped off. He grabbed her with his outstretched arm before she fell from his view, and the two went tumbling down into the water.

The person screamed – Kai knew it was a girl because it was so feminine and shrill-like. Thankfully, the water wasn't too deep, so they resurfaced easily. Well, Kai did, as the water simmered down from their rather ungraceful fall, it wavered slightly, and then, a mass of blue came out.

"Master Kai! Are you okay?" His chauffeur was shouting out worriedly as he got out of the car to look off the edge of the bridge.

Kai looked back up, standing as he squeezed excess water from his shirt. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The girl with the blue hair covering her eyes found herself sitting in waist length water, she spat out a stream of water and spluttered a string of curses. She screamed accusingly at Kai as she tried to get up. "You! What do you think you were doing?"

"Saving your sorry life." He replied back monotonously.

The girl's rather thin and bony legs wobbled, and she ended up falling and tripped over again, falling on her rear. "What? I wasn't trying to commit suicide!" She shrieked at him as she attempted to shake off the misunderstanding.

Kai blinked, as the girl got up unsteady once more, she pushed the sopping hair out of her eyes and began scouring blindly on the canal's floor looking for something, probably her missing shoe or something. He watched her progressively in slight amusement, still standing in the water.

She realised that someone was still watching her, and looked to her side. She almost leapt when she saw him clearly. She rubbed her eyes once, twice, another time – just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Then she pinched herself, hard. _Ow!_ She looked up at the 'sex god'; her breath caught in her throat. He really was grander in person; she had never seen him so close before, the closest was ten metres away, the only exception being yesterday when she almost caught a glimpse of him - that how close she had actually gotten to him – but now – he was merely centimetres away from her!

_Damn_, she thought to herself, sweating badly, _I could just touch him now…_

He had his arms folded over his chest, his hair was wet and droplets of water was trickling down his perfect face, his eyes bore into her form, he was only dressed in a shirt, not in the usual blazer, and she swallowed. _OH MY SWEET KAMI. IT'S KAI! IN THE FLESH! OH GOD, OH SHIT, OH MY!_

"W-What are you looking at?" She stammered out to him, realising that her heart had began beating extra fast than usual. Maybe he had seen her face – where all her bruises from the fight were still plaguing her? Ohhhhh, she would never live with herself! Out of all the days to finally meet him – why this one?

He smirked delightfully, and then pointed at his own wet shirt. She looked down at her own shirt, to realise that it had gone see-through and Kai now had a nice scrutiny of her black bra. She screamed and immediately covered herself. "AGH! You pervert!" She screamed at him in horror, her face growing red. Yup, white and water do **not** mix. Oh god, Kai did not just…. Tease her… did he?

She believed, he just **did**. _OH MI GOD OH MI GOD_. _HE'S…HE'S FLIRTING WITH ME?(!)_

For some odd and bizarre reason; Otohime suddenly began to hear… wedding bells. She had a quick flash of her and Kai at the altar, both dressed in white. Damn, girl – it's too early to think of marriage. First comes dating, then marriage! Would she even stand a chance against him? Considering the fact that he had rejected so many girls in her year, the fact that she was hardly any different than others, and the fact that she barely knew him... How would she fare off?

Sooo…. She decided to try 'it' out as these thoughts ran through her mind: "Seduce him! Go, girl, go for it!" Otohime felt a bit disgusted… Well, there was a decent-looking guy made of Class A meat in front of her. Who could argue with that fact? Errrkkk… bad thoughts…!

_Careful now, Otto, don't scare him… the male species are sometimes sensitive deep down…. _

She immediately leapt onto him, 'glomping' him tightly with her arms around him. "IloveyouKaiIwanttomarryyouandhaveallyourkidsandthenwecangrowoldtogether, dietogetherandgetburiedtogethersixfeetnderinhearthwhereourbodieswillrotbutourheartswillremainalive, stillinlovewitheachother!"

Kai stared at her, then scowled and quickly threw her off him. "What? I didn't hear a single word you just said."

Otohime blinked dumbly at him as she gathered herself up. "… You want me to say it again…?" She squeaked out.

He glared at her, "I don't have time for your childish games…" He got a good full view of her features, and not just her chest anymore, "You're that girl from yesterday, the airhead gerbil lover, right?" He said that with a snicker.

She frowned and stomped her feet. Even he was picking on her – and he barely knew her! And how dare he?(!) She was not playing 'childish' games. She just expressed her love and idolism for him – and this is what she got in return? A sneer, a snigger and a crude remark. What about all those two years of worshipping? Were they all gone for waste? Previously, she had fantasies, but now, they were going away. Why did this Kai from her fantasies act so differently? Oh, duh… they were only FANTASIES. All created from Otohime's rather obscene and dirty inner thoughts of her cerebrum.

"I'm not an airhead! Why does everyone assume that?"

He sneered at her again and gestured to the water. "Next time, you may want to commit suicide in deeper water. Maybe that's why, baka."

She blinked dumbly. _He did NOT just call me a 'baka'?(!)_ "I wasn't trying to kill myself! I was trying to rescue the gerbil treats I just got from the pet shop for five bucks!" Those words just strolled out from her tongue without warning. She instantly shut herself up. _Great_, she thought. _Now he really does think I'm a gerbil lover. _

Kai snickered, and then began marching towards the riverbank, Otohime followed him close behind after retrieving her damp and squelchy treats. They were no good for her gerbil anymore. Poor Goggles VII (the name of her gerbil). She didn't know what else to say; she didn't know she would be seeing Kai so soon. Now her fangirl behaviour dissimilated from her; she had no idea what to do…. In fact, Otohime felt…. Angry. She had been Kai's fan for two years; she hadn't wanted their meeting to be like this… and Kai had been so rude to her. He was different than the Kai she had worshipped. All those stories Matuyu had told the fanclub; were they all fake? About how Kai was so unselfish and heroic? And there was other stories, too, about how Kai was heartless and cold. Maybe that was the true story behind Kai.

She felt like that the Kai before her was…. Just… impossible… Who… who is this guy before her then? Definitely not Kai, it couldn't be! Could it?

"You impostor! What did you do with Kai?(!)" She screeched accusingly, pointing a sharp finger at him.

"What the hell are you on about now?(!)"

…. Otohime blinked. Now, she was being plain stupid. There can't be two Kai's in the world. If there was, that'd be perfect – too perfect. She'd probably die of a heart attack if that happened. She gritted teeth as she glared at him, "Sorry… I'm just... just angry, yeah…"

His eyebrow twitched at her. She didn't sound sorry at all.

When he turned back round, she leapt on his back, this time – with one loud battle cry, Otohime moved her irregularly heavy feet through the water, trying to wade through, before leaping up, and she latched herself on top of Kai's back.

"YAARGGGHHH!" She shrieked, using her fists to pound him. "I HATE YOU!" Oops, yet again, she wasn't supposed to say that. The words just came flying out. It was true; she did despise him now. It was his stupid fault; she got kicked out just because she stepped on his 'face' imprinted on a banner. And it was **just **a banner. Not to mention, it was an **accident**, too.

Kai blinked, and they both crumpled onto the grass. The girl still on top of him, straddling his waist; almost immediately, Kai had a nasty thought flashing through his mind. _Grr_, he growled; dirty thoughts, Kai, dirty thoughts! Damn, he was having dirty thoughts about a complete stranger – ?(!) Well, she wasn't really a stranger. This gerbil lover girl did have a rep in both schools to be an absolute airhead and a minor teammate of the North Takota netball team. And apparently, the baseball team captain, Shiro, dumped her for the chairman and founder of the Kai fanclub. But still, she was the school's known gerbil lover, an entire **loser** basically.

"Get off!" He barked at her weakly – still affected by what had just gone though him. Man, that did mean Kai really needed a girlfriend – maybe that girl he rejected three hours ago would still be available? God, no way! Kai couldn't do it. He hated the girls from North and South Takota, no, he wasn't sexist. He just hated the fact that they threw themselves on him, or the fact that they believed that Kai belonged to 'them', when he did not 'belong' to anyone.

But this girl wasn't too bad. Long blue hair, cute face… too bad her reputation was quite bad. Her shirt was still wet; he tried **not** to look at her underwear. But because she was trying to hurt him and he had to dodge her fists, it was hard.

"I HATE YOU! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! IT'S YOU AND THE BANNER'S FAULT! IF YOU WEREN'T SO POPULAR AND FRIGGIN SEXY, I HADN'T BEEN YOUR GREATEST FAN ONLY TO KNOW HOW MUCH OF A JERK YOU ARE! YOU ARE SUCH A COCKY BASTARD, SO FULL OF SHIT - IF I HAD KNOWN THIS SOONER THEN I WOULD'VE RESIGNED MYSELF AND THEN - " She screamed, still attacking him non-stop. She didn't care if he was Class A man-meat, she was furious, and bitter. " - I WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN KICKED OUT OF THE GODDAMN CLUB, COMPLETELY HUMILIATED!"

No girl had ever shouted at him like that. Heck, no-one ever had shouted at him before. He shouted at people – they would not. They would shut up and listen to him and he would have it his way. Being shouted at was a no-no for him. Kai was momentarily taken back. Even his chauffeur had come down to see what the tumult was about. "Argh! Master Kai!" He exclaimed in shock and horror, when he saw a girl sitting on top of him, trying to strangle his young master!

"Calm down, Arkadios, it's okay. This girl is merely mentally but also suicidal depressed, nothing I can't handle." Kai said calmly as he folded his arms over his chest. He didn't understand why this girl was calling him a 'cocky bastard'. Kai was just a prefect in school, performing his prefect duties, doing schoolwork and coaching the football team. Whatever had he done to earn himself a title as a 'cocky bastard'? And Kai wasn't full of 'shit'; he was more like filled with hot air.

She gritted her teeth again when he told her that, minus the 'hot air' part, no one ever proved her wrong! "Shut up!" She yelled at him. "Why can't my life be perfect for once? Why can't it go how I want it to be?(!)"

"That's your problem." Kai regained control and pushed her off him; she landed on the grass with a loud 'ouch'. Her skirt flipped up when she fell; he caught a glimpse of her knickers and quickly looked away when she got back up, still growling. "Arkadios, take me home." Kai ignored the startled look the girl sent his way, and then began to walk back up the hill.

"Wait just a darn minute!" Otohime yelled. "You're not going anywhere!" She crawled up and latched onto his leg this time, then lifted up his trouser leg, and bit down.

"ARRGHH!" Kai shouted, he glared at her. "Let go!"

She let go once she knew he wouldn't go anywhere. Kai immediately rubbed his aching leg, where fresh teeth marks lay on his pale skin. It didn't really hurt – he hadn't really accounted for a girl to bite him on the leg, either. Just who the hell is she?

"What kind of hamster teeth do you have? Maybe that's why you're known to be associated as a gerbil's ancestor (!)."

"Shut up!" She shrieked, her face was reddening further. _Now_ _I'm rumoured to be a gerbil's ancestor? That doesn't even make sense!_

"Look, just calm down. I know you're the girl who ripped the banner yesterday." He said, as he smoothed his hair down. "What do you want from me?"

"Damn right I am!" She spat ferociously, pulling down her skirt to go to her knees. "And I don't want anything from you!"

He sat back, folding his arms over his chest again. "Oh really?" He said with a leer, one eyebrow rose up to the core of his bangs on his head. "Then why are you keeping me here? I heard you were one of my fangirls. Are you keeping me as your 'hostage'?"

She flushed and looked at the grass. He's wet and dressed in a white shirt that is showing off his chest – what more could a fangirl want? Wait, she wasn't a fangirl anymore, she officially wasn't one – not after Matuyu publicly expelled her from room sixty six in front of the other fangirls. Otohime began to hyperventilate.

Shamefacedly, she looked up at him. "No, not anymore, didn't you hear me? I got kicked out! Or are you also too stupid to know what that means? K-I-C-K-E-D O-U-T: exiled, whatever!"

He ignored that 'stupid' part. "… Why?"

"Because I ripped a banner with your face on it and stepped on it. That was a law from article thirty two, rule one hundred and forty six, do not step and/or rip anything concerning you for all that matters."

He let out a throaty chuckle. "So what do you want me to do about it, gerbil lover?"

She irked and pointed at him furiously. "My name is Otohime, or Otto for short! Not Gerbil-lover or Airhead! Get it through your thick head of old man hair!"

He glared at her, but restrained himself from attacking her; she was a girl, after all. "Fine, whatever. I also heard you don't know what a shredder is." He said with a smirk.

She went red again. _Damn, rumours do travel faster than the Internet_. "Well, do you know what an _ass_ is?"

"Tell me about it." He said humourlessly.

"It's what **you** are! Goodbye Kai Hiwatari, I am proud that you are vanishing from my heart forever, good day to you and all!" She screamed in his face that his hair seemed to have gotten blown back, and then she stormed away after grabbing her bag resting on the bridge's ledge. She put it over her soaked back, before she pushed past Arkadios, and went strutting towards the town.

He watched her walk further into town, before smirking to himself as he smoothed his hair again, delving one hand into his pockets. He hadn't ever met a girl like her before. Perky and annoying in a way. "Otohime… I'd remember that name."

He turned back to his chauffeur, who placidly asked him civilly as he watched the odd blue haired girl too. "Master Kai, what may I ask, just happened?"

Kai looked at him, then began to unbutton his soaked shirt and handed it to him. "Oh, I believe I just met the gerbil lover from school. She's actually more interesting than I thought."

The chauffeur opened the door for Kai, and he stepped inside. Arkadios put his wet shirt on the passenger seat and then sat back into the driver's seat. "Sir, may I remind you, that your grandfather has a fiancée waiting for you?"

Kai looked at Arkadios at the front mirror as he started the limo. "Like I give a damn about what Voltaire has in store for me. It's **my** life. I'm in charge."


	4. Otohime the Vagabond

Okay, I am suddenly updating because I have an idea for how this story will go for now :D

I'm sorry I haven't updated Cosmo G got some time, I did update once, but I took it off because it needs major revamping.

Thank you for reviewing on this story. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 4**

**Otohime the Vagabond**

After yesterday's scenario, Otohime was sure; _Kai Hiwatari is a basturd!! _She wrote that all over her school jotters with permanent black marker, but then admittedly regretted it when she realised she had maths homework to give in for tomorrow, and had to spend another hour on it copying it onto a blank piece of paper, after deciding to get a new jotter to compensate. She was sure her teacher didn't mind her handing this in; she'll just say her gerbil peed on her jotter by accident, so she had to get a new one.

_Consider that revenge plan – over!!_

"WHAT?!" Mariah shrieked in her ear the next day; it was just during interval, Mariah and Otohime decided to serve their month-long-or-longer detention so they could return home fifteen minutes early, and were taking the rulers up to room forty nine on the second floor. "You can't possibly call it off!"

"Why. Not?!" She demanded back furiously, trudging along beside them grudgingly, trying to ignore the passing fangirls who gave her horrendous yeti-like looks.

"Because, it's completely full-proof, it'll work. You're adorable, you're shy, you're a girl, what kind of boy wouldn't go for you?"

Otohime gave her pink-haired friend an odd look. "What's that going to do with Kai?"

"He won't resist you, sweetie."

She frowned. "No, he won't."

"Huh?"

Oh yeah, she hadn't told Mariah or the others what had happened to her yesterday. In fact, she didn't want to; even though they were her really close friends, she'd already had enough problems, she didn't want them to increase her troubles even more. How they would accomplish that, she didn't know, but she knew Mariah and Mariam were the most blabber-mouths in the group. She felt terrible for thinking that way, but it was, true, yes indeedy.

"He… wouldn't like my kinds. He'll think I'm stupid and weeny-like."

Maria left out a hoot of laughter, making everyone in the corridor to stare at her. She stopped sooner or later, leaving Otohime flushing brilliantly red and hiding her face. "Oh… sorry, that was just too funny."

Otohime just frowned again.

"Sorry. You're not a weeny, that was too hilarious." Mariah said, patting Otohime's back. "Otto, you're fine. We all love you the way you are. You're not stupid, or weenie – you're just Otto. Our Otto, the animal lover, the peacekeeper. If we didn't have you in our group, we'd be in total chaos"

She thought. "I thought Queenie was the one who always kept things in order."

"Yeah, her too. You both are the peacekeepers."

Otohime felt tears brimming to her eyes. "Oh… Mariah - !" She threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"So, whaddya say about that plan?"

The girl looked uneasy for a moment. "Okay… " She finally uttered. "Let's see how it turns out."

……..

Meanwhile, Kai had just returned to school after having a rather eventful lunch at home with his grandfather, that is, if you call two people sitting ten metres away from each other in the dinner table, an 'eventful' lunch. No, it was because his grandfather had brought along Kai's fiancée; he didn't know her name, but he knew she came from America, and from one of the top schools there; she had had the same grades as him, so his grandfather thought she would be perfect for him.

That is…. Unless he got a girlfriend himself.

He found her to be too needy and whiny-like. He didn't even look at her, he didn't even speak to her, he didn't even stand or sit near her.

Kai didn't need anyone in his life.

He always liked being alone; Arkadios, being an exception sometimes, since he did raise Kai up most of the time. His friends – yet again, an exception sometimes.

But girls?

He didn't even know his mother well. Or his aunts, or his female cousins.

Nothing.

To be honest, Kai…. Wasn't sure how to treat girls.

He scratched his chin, he looked out of the window, he frowned.

"They're tools for – "

"Don't say it, Master Kai." Arkadios said as he drove through the T-junction. It wasn't a warning. "Every human being is equal."

"They sneak pictures of me and sell them on the Internet." He grumbled back. "… Or make cheap banners."

"Oh, but those are the fangirls." Arkadios chuckled. "Shouldn't you be flattered."

"It's been like this for two years. I'm sick of it."

"Master Kai, I'm sure you'll find someone who won't be like that, one day."

"Whatever." Kai replied. He didn't agree with Arkadios on this one. That gerbil lover sure didn't treat him as an equal. In fact, he still had the teeth marks on his leg from yesterday.

When Arkadios entered the private car park of the school, there was already a bunch of screaming girls being held back by some teachers. Kai glared at every one of them from behind the one-way window glass of the car, as Arkadios drove past slowly – in case a fangirl deliberately threw herself in front of the car like last time (rolls eyes).

Kai grabbed his bag, once Arkadios drove into their reserved space without too much manoeuvring, and opened the door. The quiet environment inside the car was suddenly broken by the loud environment from outside.

"KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI KAI!"

Kai slammed the door shut, and began stalking towards the lift, without even sparing a glance to his devoted fans.

…….

The plan was 'full proof', they had said. But Otohime was beginning to dislike it more and more.

"I dare Otto to run up to him and kiss him by surprise." Mariah suggested.

"No, I suggest Otto go to that bar they go on Friday night and entrance him with hypnotic dancing." Mariam argued back.

"Okay, okay, how about this – Otto deliberately sets her gerbil to run across the road in front of his car, and then he'll stop his car so he wouldn't run over it, see Otto and fall in love with her."

"Hmm, I had something better in mind – Otto leaves a lovenote in his locker telling him to meet in the school's rooftop, when the sunsets – man, that's a perfect place to confess - !"

"Or how about Otto begging him to help her with her homework?"

"No, Otto's not a beggar. She's not a vagabond."

Otohime flushed.

"YAWN!" Hilary snarled at them, coming to her rescue. "That's so stupid. They're all stupid."

It was only Mariam and Mariah who were conversing between each other. Queenie, Hilary and Otohime were the watchers. The two talkative girls glared at Hilary. "What's your problem?" They both snapped. "We're just trying to help. We don't see you coming up with a plan."

Hilary grumbled something incoherently under her breath. "Look, let's just leave Otto to think, okay?"

Everyone looked at Otohime.

"Uh…" She babbled. "Yeah, I'll think of something, really."

Mariah and Mariam sent her odd looks. "Yeah right."

Otohime flushed. "Really! I'll do something!"

"Hmm, I have an idea, actually." Mariah said suddenly.

Mariam blinked. "Yeah, me too." They both looked at each other, before smiling.

"MAKEOVER!"

………

Queenie rolled her eyes as she watched the make-up 'artists' work their magic on Otohime, who was currently perched on the toilet pan. "Why on earth are we doing this during lunchtime?"

Hilary scowled and leaned on one of the white sinks, accidentally pressing down on the tap. "Yeah, why can't we just go to Otto's house and do her up there, I mean, it's more cleaner and there's a full length mirror."

Mariah nodded as she tucked the comb into her mouth, fingering through Otohime's long locks. "And it's not as smelly as it is in here."

"Plus it's not as super small, too." Otohime piped up happily.

Everyone except from Otohime sighed; she was still grinning like an idiot on the toilet pan. The cubicle for disabled people was large enough to fit two people in – so Mariah and Mariam went in. Both brought their make up kits as they do every single day, and had split up the job. Mariam was doing Otohime's hair, and Mariah was working on make up. Hilary still didn't like this plan, but she stayed along, hoping to see what Otohime would do after the makeover.

"I will make Shiro regret that he dumped me for Matuyu!" She said eagerly, clenching her fists as Mariam patted blusher on her cheeks.

"Oh?" Hilary began, folding her arms. "How so?"

Otohime paused for a while. "I…don't really know. I just will."

Mariah finished inserting a clip on her hair, and then finally sprayed some hairspray over Otohime. "Voila, your hairstyle is done. Queenie, mirror please."

Queenie, who was the 'assistant', lifted up her pocket mirror and Otohime looked at herself once Mariah moved out of view. The front and side of Otohime's hair was swept back, held back behind her head by a clip, then, the rest of the shorter hair was clipped up so no more would fall down, which just left the longer hair to fall down. Hilary blinked; Otohime looked… Different than usual.

"And that only took me ten minutes." Mariam kissed her fingertips and smiled as Otohime began tugging at her hair gently. "Now, make up."

"I'm almost done." Mariah said impatiently as she moved back in front of Otohime's face, lifting her chin up. "I'm sorry, Otto, but I've put extra make-up because of the fight we had two days ago, left your face badly bruised, so I gotta cover it up."

"That's okay, Mariah."

As soon as Mariah finished; Otohime was pushed out of the toilet cubicle. "But I didn't get to see myself yet – "

They turned her towards a bathroom mirror. She gasped. "What have you done to me?(!)"

Mariam smiled at her and patted her head. "You look lovely, Otto, smile and be happy. And go get Kai."

"No way, Mariam." She almost began rubbing at her face before Mariah stopped her.

"What did we agree on?" The pink haired girl warned.

Otohime sighed. "Yeah, I know, but I met him in person yesterday." She had to tell them some time later…

"What? How come we don't know of this?" Queenie perked up.

"You never questioned…" She whined out.

"Well, what happened?" Hilary asked impatiently; even she wanted to know what happened.

Otohime thought back. "Um, he thought I was trying to kill myself because I jumped off a bridge – but I was just trying to get my gerbil treats which I bought for Goggles that day – they fell into the water, so I leapt in after it. Then I found out how much of a jerk he is, and my gerbil treats still got soggy, too!"

The other girls looked at each other, before laughing their heads off.

"Hey!" Otohime snapped at them furiously. "It wasn't funny!"

"Well," Hilary said, as she stopped laughing. "I'm going down to the school office to hand in the permission forms, okay?"

"Wait! I don't want to do this anymore! He's such a bastard…" Otohime moaned.

"Oh, stuff it. Don't you see?" Mariah said as she waved the comb around.

"No." Otohime spat out.

"Look, look, look, take this as 'revenge', okay? Try and at least get Kai's attention to you. Then, you'd have the fanclub eating out of your palms, and you'd get back at Shiro – we already went through this yesterday."

Otohime looked uncomfortable at Mariah. "… How do I do it?"

Mariah smirked when she said that. "Otto dear, I'll teach you how to flirt…"

Meanwhile… 

Tyson groaned. He had forgotten to fill _and_ bring in his permission form for the football tournament, which was coming up in a week (!). And apparently, today was the last day. He had to admit; he was screwed. Big time. Kai would be angry. He tried to negotiate with the lady at the reception area of North Takota; that was where they were all being collected so far. "Please, miss, can you let me put my name down? I can't miss this tournament, and Kai can't afford to lose a player like me from his team, I'm the best!"

The woman looked at the blue haired boy from her glasses, and sighed. "I'm sorry, but I simply can't allow you to without a parent or guardian's signature. The deadline was supposed to be today."

He whined and was about to protest again, when a voice from behind startled him. He briefly turned around, to face a girl with short brown hair, frowning at him. She was dressed in the uniform; obviously a student from North Takota (A/N Well, she is also a girl. Geez, Tyson, what was your first clue?). "Will you hurry up already? It's been ten minutes."

"Sheesh, not my fault, blame the receptionist, she's not allowing me to join the football tournament just because I didn't bring the permission form in." He moaned at her.

The girl's eyebrow twitched as she eyed him thoroughly. "Who are you?"

He looked back at her oddly, then thought to himself: _Ah, Tyson, what this chick truly meant was - _

The girl looked impatient and opened her mouth again, "Really, who are you?"

Realising that she really had no clue who he was; he grinned at her, showing a thumbs up. "Tyson Granger, star of the West Takota football team."

"Liar." She simply said.

Tyson dropped his grin. "Eh? And why'd you say that?"

"Because, I'm the captain of the North Takota Netball team, we know what goes on in sporting events around the four schools in Takota. We know for sure that you're not the star of the West Takota team."

Tyson's eyebrow twitched, then he put his arms behind his head and looked to the side. "Cheh, what do you know, you're just a **girl**."

"What did you just say?" It wasn't even the girl he was talking to at the moment – it was the other girls in the line behind her.

Tyson gulped. Of course, he was now in North Takota territory!

The girl currently standing behind him cracked her knuckles. "In North Takota here, girls rule, boys drool. Now go away, you've held up the queue enough."

Tyson sneered at her. "Whatever – " Then he began to sidle away.

………..

Otto strutted awkwardly towards the boy's school. She had to find Kai. But she didn't know what to say to him. Mariah had taught her 'flirting', but she decided to ditch them, she could tell Kai wasn't the kinds to like people flirting with him. He was crude, and liked watching people make fools of themselves.

Like her.

He was amused watching her humiliate herself in front of him.

She frowned, bit her lip, and sniffled.

"I'm not going to cry. Not like this. I look… great. Yeah, great." She mumbled, looking at her weak reflection on the glass as she passed the corridor.

She was almost there.

Her thoughts were clouded with Matuyu and Shiro. Scorning, jeering, laughing at her. She couldn't believe she'd feel this way ever. She was angry, and pissed, and hurt. Sad, upset. Worried, lonely, afraid, terrified.

Her friends were right. She'd have to use Kai to get her revenge on them; she didn't want to be a fool anymore. She couldn't care less what Kai was like. As long as she stuck beside him, she would be satisfied. That would really rub their faces in, both of them.

Wait.

That was it -!

Otohime felt a light bulb pinging on above her.

That's it!!

She didn't really have to be Kai's girlfriend. As long as she stayed BESIDE him, it wouldn't matter. She broke into a fast run; she had to find him. Where? Where??? WHERE? She didn't know him. She didn't know his friends.

She didn't know.

There was so much about Kai she never knew.

And she called herself a fangirl for two years?

Otohime realised; that fanclub really was a load of shit.

She arrived at the lift of the boy's school that led to the carpark. She could start there, at the bottom, and exit to the pitch in case he was there, practising.

Yeah, that was good.

She waited impatiently for the lift, and pressed on the button. It was at the first floor; she was on the second. Almost there…. She looked around. The whole corridor was lonely; people were probably outside because of the nice weather. But she couldn't care less.

The lift eventually came. And the doors slowly opened.

When Otohime saw who was in the lift, she almost wet herself.

It was Kai, leaning on one side of the lift. Looking… well, cool. And smart… not to mention…. Sexy. Yes, incredibly sexy.

GRRR, it was happening to her again - !!

Pushing those feelings to the side, she stiffly marched into the lift.

Kai hadn't noticed her yet. He was staring at the floor, that is, until she began talking when the lift doors closed. Otohime used this short time to think of her plan. Eventually, she came to a conclusion. She would not use rash motives as her friends suggested, nor would she act pitiful and ask.

She would –

"….Mr Hiwatari, will you please let me be by your side?" Uh... yeah.

Kai blinked and looked up. There was a blue haired girl bowing to him, hands clutched together. "What?"

"Will you please consider me to be by your side?" she said, her eyes closed. She was terrified; her heart was thumping badly. What would he say?

He stared at her. "Oh, it's you again." He realised it was the gerbil lover.

She looked up, breathless; Kai irked. She looked…. Different. In a way he couldn't describe, but her looks caught his interest.

"Please." She pleaded.

"What do you mean?"

"Let me be one of your followers!"

He just stared. "… Followers…?"

"Please, please, please - ! I beg you! I just want… I just want to be by your side – not a girlfriend or anything - " She gritted her teeth when she said that. It was true; she was begging him after all. " – Just-Just for temporary - !"

Otohime was now, not 'Otohime the Fangirl', but 'Otohime the Vagabond'. She sniffled. How she had stooped so low, she didn't know. She was a bit angry that she had to do this; she didn't like Kai much, he wasn't nice to her, despite his looks. He really was a jerk inside.

But it had to happen; there was no other way she could close to him.

Now… if he could only just accept…

"You're stupid and pathetic." He said with narrowed eyes at her, and when the lift came to his floor.

He left.

When the doors closed, Otohime just stood in her spot, shaken.

He had just rejected her.

She didn't think it would hurt that badly. She already had accounted for his rudeness, and it was probably inevitable that he wouldn't help her…. But this was another time she'd had her hopes shattered.

"Oh, suck it up… suck it up…" She whimpered to no-one. "You're so stupid…Otto."

The girl slumped, and began crying, wiping her eyes and the rest of her makeup.

"It didn't work…. It didn't work…"


	5. Kai's New Servant

Yessshhh, I finally finished my exams! Whooop-dee-dooo! okay, not really, but I've got my art exam left but it's okay because I'll just spending one hour writing about how aesthetically pleasing a metal pasta container is or something, and something about artists. So I'm okay, nyah. And I decided to update! Thank you for your lovely reviews!

Ahem, here we are on the _Atashi wa Otohime_ Tour group, with your host, moi, Fish and Chips. Thank you for joining us, I greatly appreciate all the lovely reviews you left.

Over there, we have the recap of the previous chapters: Otohime accidentally rips a banner of Kai in half and gets kicked out of the fanclub.

And on this side, if you look over here, is today's chapter; here you can see… how much of a jerk Kai is!!! (lol just kidding, decide that yourself)

Enjoy.

**Chapter 5 **

**Kai's New Servant**

"You did WHAT?(!)"

In the dining table of the cafeteria, nearly all the girls clamped their hands over their ears after Mariah's unexpected outburst. Otohime dropped her sandwich in progress, and squeezed her eyes shut, wincing. "Mariah, it wasn't my fault…"

The girls looked at one another and then shook their heads at each other. Mariah slammed her palms on the table; she seemed to be taking this very seriously. "But why him? Don't you know that boys are our inferior?" The pink-haired girl grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her to and fro.

"Eh, I think you mean we're their superior – " Hilary began.

Mariah spun around quickly. "Don't you give me that too!"

Hilary blinked at her, then 'feh'ed and shrugged. "I told you this was a bad idea from the start."

"Listen, you guys. I honestly had no good idea on how to get close to him. This… is probably the only chance I have." Otohime replied glumly.

"But… you're… begging him." Mariah mumbled.

"So?"

"Otto…"

Hilary took Otohime's sandwich and gave it back to her. Otohime thanked her weakly. Mariah sighed and then straightened herself. "Maybe… this really was a bad idea."

"No!" Otohime shrieked. This time, everyone flinched. "I want to get revenge. I don't want to look like an idiot anymore. I don't want people thinking they can bully me either! I want to become stronger!"

Queenie stopped prodding at her orange juice's sealed lid. "But – "

Otohime shut her eyes again. "I don't care. I'm gonna try. There's nothing worse he can do than call me names. And you guys… please stay out of it. This is my battle."

…..

Mariah grinned at them, showing cat-like features as she swiftly dribbled the ball on the rugged basketball court weaving like a professional between the male players. Most had avoided her way, others tried to grope her – for that, she deliberately hit them in the 'weak spots' in progress as she passed them. Watching them writhe in agony at the floor made her feel even more determined to get this shot. Boys had underestimated her since the dawn of time. But now – no more!

Well, Otohime said they shouldn't get involved with her 'battles', therefore Mariah had taken her word, and went to do her own things for a while - hunting for boys herself. But so far, not so good; on the other hand, she should be thinking about her friend. Guiltily, Mariah looked back to the school. _Good luck, Otto_, she thought. _You'll need it._ Mariah went off alone as the others did their own stuff, to the basketball court.

She didn't ask them to allow her play, their team against her only, for nothing. Mariah was good at basketball, probably even better than netball (but North Takota has no girl's basketball team), since she had been playing it ever since she was young. But still, Mariah was going to beat down these losers!

_I'll show you what I can do!_

Then she was about to score when she finally saw an opening – that is, until, a black haired figure completely blocked her. She blinked, the ball falling from her hands.

Where had she seen him before? Oh yeah, he was the guy who had been a spectator at the fight several days ago. She recognized him because he was Ray Kon – another popular boy who was friends with Kai Hiwatari. He too, was rich and famous. But now, basketball and the fact if you were either rich or famous had absolutely no relation to the sport. Mariah frowned.

"Get out of my way!" She shouted rudely at him.

……

The pink haired girl was glaring at him; the ball poised in her hands. It was the same girl who was in the fight, the same girl he thought was a bit odd - yet, she seemed rude to him. He had just blocked her ball before she could score – it wasn't even close. This was girl was good, but he was even better. He probably should've signed up for basketball instead, and not the football team… oh, and about that - Sure, he should be at the football pitch at the moment, but it was just a practice game, it wouldn't really hurt much if he was just missing from this one.

The girl frowned at him; he smiled politely at her. Then quickly, his arms shot out and he snatched the ball from her. She blinked in confusion at her empty hands; he chuckled and then moved to the back to the other end of the court, with the ball. She turned back round.

"Hey, that wasn't fair!" She protested as he leapt up and scored. The boys cheered. She huffed, stomped her foot and folded her arms over her chest. "Best two out of three!"

……..

Otohime went to find Kai. She didn't know where to start; the last time was just too coincidental. She tried asking the office, but then it'll be too suspicious, so she deliberately entered the old fanclub headquarters when no-one was looking, and 'hacked' into the confidential files. Yes, even though her position in the fanclub was high, it was only Matuyu who was allowed to access Kai's timetable and other personal info.

See? Otohime was beginning to feel happier that she was booted out from the fanclub. It was not worth it. Fangirls barely knew anything about Kai. Only friends did. And Matuyu, yeah… she did; she was the founder, she had access to everything, and kept it to her self. _Selfish cow_, Otohime thought with a deep frown on her face.

She found his timetable, and realised that he took… well, very uh… um - Otohime tried to find a suitable word - she found none – 'smart' classes (A/N So far, you can tell that Otohime isn't very smart either). Advance Higher English…. Advance Higher Arithmetic…. Advance Higher Human Biology…. So many Advance Highers… compared to her, she only had two Highers, and not even any Advance Highers. Otohime thought; Kai was smart. He wasn't stupid.

He was smarter than she could ever be.

Stuffing his timetable into her shirt pocket, she dashed out quickly and along the corridor.

……..

What was Kai in now?

Well, it was lunchtime, he would be at the pitch. She ran for it, and eventually arrived there. She found him, playing football as usual, and just stood behind the fence, watching him. He looked so…. Beautiful. Like he was in the right place. Maybe Kai just wants to play football only…? Hmm, and why should she think that? She knew Kai's place in his family, something very high, duh. People had hopes on him, like how she had hopes on him before.

She stopped her drabbles, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

_Damn him! _She thought. _When the hell is he going to frigging leave the pitch?!_

Kai finally got off the pitch towards the water fountain. Seeking her chance, she followed him stealthily.

That is, until he entered the boys changing room. Her face going pink, Otohime decided to wait.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

_GRRRRR!!! _She threw her arms up in fury. Why is this happening again?! Otohime growled, and brushed a hand through her fringe, before finally sucking in her gut. "Okay, I'm going in!"

Without thinking twice, Otohime ran in with her eyes closed and arms flailing, screaming – and bumped into Kai.

"You again?" He mumbled, when he caught her arm before she could topple over him.

She opened her eyes and blinked owlishly for a second, before finally scrabbling up to face him. "Mr Hiwatari – please let me be your follower!" She said again.

Kai frowned almost immediately, but he didn't say anything to her, and passed her. She looked up and realised he was gone. Eh? She saw him retreating back outside, to the benches, and yet again, pursued him there.

"Mr Hiwatari – please!" she grabbed his bare arm.

He finally snapped, and jerked his arm away. "Get lost, you stupid fangirl."

She tried to keep tears in, thankfully, the noise levels of the pitch was too loud that no-one noticed them – yet. "No!"

He irked again. This stupid girl was too persistent! "…Wha - ?"

"I won't give up! I'm not a fangirl anymore! Just let me be one of your followers! I'll do anything!"

"You're stupid." He walked away from her again.

Otohime glared at him. "I won't give up."

On the same day, she found him again outside his classroom of Physics, and when he was going to his other class, she followed him.

"Don't you have classes to go to?" He asked coldly.

"I don't care. I won't give up! I'll do anything!"

He ignored her again.

And it went like that.

So let's fast forward things, shall we?

At the end of the week, Otohime still had no success; her friends thought she was turning mad, fast. Mariah found out about that guy who beat her in basketball – Ray Kon, got a picture of him to throw darts at, and made it one of her life-long goals to beat him down. Hilary occasionally met that stupid boy who didn't like girls, and found out he was just a minor on the football team. Queenie took part in a mini concert for the teachers and won a small prize for her pan-flute recital, Mariam began researching on the school's rival netball team so their next showdown with Bubbles etc wouldn't end up a losing one.

Hmm, not so interesting, is it? Well, that's life for ya.

Kai still refused. Well, not really. He didn't reply to her. Otohime thought there was a problem; maybe she wasn't expressing her request clearly enough? But that WAS it – 'Kai, let me be one of your followers'. She wanted to follow him around, be a part of his gang. Was it that much to ask?

Her question was answered, when on the next Monday, when she approached him again; he looked at her.

"Will you consider it?" She asked again. She was starting to get tired of it.

Kai inspected her from head to toe. Hmm, cute looks, fine features, bright eyes, straight hair… he didn't bother to look at her again. He was thinking; he sighed eventually, and dragged her to a desolate corner.

"Anything, right?" He slammed his palm on he wall, just next to her head. She gulped at this, and didn't meet his eyes.

She nodded stiffly.

He sighed again. "Fine. I accept."

Otohime looked at him, eyes wide. "Y-You… really?????"

"Do I have to say it again?" He said in an irritated fashion.

She shook her head, and then smiled. "Oh god, thank you!"

"But there's one condition."

"…What's that?" She stopped celebrating.

He glanced at her. "You've got to be my 'servant' while you're at it."

"…Uh?" Otohime whimpered. "S-Servant?"

He nodded briefly.

"Like… carry your books around and stuff?"

Kai rolled his eyes. "What do you think?"

"…. O-Okay." Otohime replied meekly. "How long?"

"How should I know? That's up to you."

She thought; it'll be quite long time to actually convince Matuyu, as she believed. "Three months then, or more, unless - " she quickly shut herself up before anything else got out. She looked at Kai's reaction.

He merely shrugged.

"D-Do we have a deal?"

Kai spared another glance at her, and then grabbed her hand – Otohime flushed -- and forced her small finger around his. "There. Deal."

She managed a weak smile.

But then, Kai smirked at her, and…. she no longer felt glad.

What had she just done?

…….

Surprisingly, Otohime and the others didn't have to serve detention; because of Queeni's pan-flute recital, they were given the 'day-off', but then tomorrow, they would have to work twice as hard. Otohime contemplated on what had happened today as she walked home. _I've agreed to be Kai's servant for three months. Now what?_

A car pulled up beside her on the pavement. Actually, it was more like a limousine. When the window rolled down, it turned out to be Kai.

"Oi, servant. Get inside." He said emotionlessly, pointing to the seat beside him.

Otohime blinked. "…. Wha?"

What was Kai going to do with her?

She didn't know. And for that, she was now… terrified.

In the car, she didn't speak; the driver, who she saw a week ago driving Kai from school, gave her constant warning glances in the rear-view mirror. Kai just stared out of the window of his car, watching the scenery pass. Otohime didn't know how to feel. Privileged? Or still terrified?

"I hope your mum won't be phoning to know where you've gone." Kai said suddenly, still staring outside the window.

Otohime blinked and looked up. "U-Uh….. No, it's okay… she'll think I'm in detention again…"

…..

…….

………

Otohime bit her lip and sunk into the seat, as Kai began to observe her silently. "W-What?"

"What was your name again?" Damn, he knew he remember that name; Otohime, the girl who bit him. But he forgot.

For a minute, she was insulted, but then that feeling washed away when she looked up. It was coming true; she was going to meet Kai for the very first time. Screw all that fanclub girly worshipping and stuff; she was now able to meet her idol – well, not really… he wasn't her idol anymore. Just a tiny portion of her hypothalamus thought that. Her brain turned to mush instantly anyway when she replied: "It's O-Otohime. I told you last time."

"….Weird."

She scowled. _He thinks my name is weird?!!_

When they reached the manor - Otohime knew he lived here since his family were so popular - he grabbed her and led her out, into the manor. Otohime didn't get a good chance to look around the manor as she was dragged along. He ordered for the two of them to be alone in the lounge. It was the biggest room she had ever seen – or ever been, but then again, this could've been one of the smallest rooms in Kai's manor.

It was so intimidating. All of it.

She suddenly regretted begging him to let her be by his side. All she just wanted was to sit beside him during lunch or something, and look as if they were boyfriend and girlfriend to piss of Shiro and to humiliate Matuyu. But this was too much; he asked her to come with him back to his home…?(!)

She should've refused.

But then…. She never did have a choice…

They entered this lounge; it was filled with only one armchair, and a widescreen TV hanging up in the wall opposite. Kai picked up a grape from one of the bowls from one of the tables surrounding the chair, and popped it into his mouth, before sitting down on the chair.

Otohime just stood silently, and awkwardly, she felt her place wasn't here, while he kicked his shoes off and put his bag to the corner. He took off his blazer and left it on the rack, before flicking on the TV with the remote control.

A few minutes later, he looked at her.

She gulped.

He beckoned her over.

She waddled up to him.

"Kneel."

She swallowed. "… Uh… Huunh?"

"I said kneel."

Shakily, Otohime kneeled in front of him, wondering what he was going to do.

"That's better." Kai said tonelessly. "Take off your bag and blazer."

She did, and put it to the side. She never attempted to meet his eyes again.

"Turn to face the TV."

Otohime complied, squeezing her eyes shut, still kneeling. She squeaked, and opened her eyes when she felt Kai's feet rest heavily on her back. "What are you doing?(!)"

"You're my new footstool, now get on your knees – my legs are falling off."

She was shocked. "W-Why are you doing this? I'm your servant, not – "

"I never said 'civil servant'."

She gritted her teeth, and did so. Why this…?

A footstool…?

Otohime closed her eyes and tried to keep in the tears from leaking out.

How degrading…

**An hour later….**

Otohime's legs were going to drop; this stupid movie was going for so long, and Kai hadn't said anything, either. But before she gave up, Kai lifted his legs off her and shut the TV. Otohime sighed inwardly with relief.

"Get up." He ordered coldly.

She was happy to oblige this time, and got up immediately, stretching a little; Kai watching her like an eagle, he put a hand under his chin, supported by the armrest. He took out a cigarette from his breast pocket of his shirt, and then took out a lighter, before lighting it. And continued to stare at her wordlessly.

"…W...What…?" She asked nervously; she didn't like him ogling at her like that. Nor did she like that new smell. Heck, she didn't even know Kai smoked…

After a short while of silence, he eventually pointed at her.

"WHAT?" She demanded, a little angry with him. Why didn't he tell her already? Was there something on her face??

He opened his mouth, holding his cigarette in between his fingers. "Take it off."

Otohime froze. Then, she gathered herself and looked away, her face flushing visibly. "N-No way…!"

He frowned. "You're my servant, remember? You can't say 'no'. I order you to take your clothes off. Now."

Her lip trembled; she was shivering badly. _N…No…._

"… Or…" He began, getting up from the sofa with a hand dug into his pockets, the other holding the cigarette to his mouth as he took a short drag, before puffing some smoke into her face. "… Do you want _me_ to take them off of you?"

She coughed, and backed away from him immediately. She held a tight, protective hand over her shirt, glaring at him.

_N...No way…. This guy… This guy really is a jerk!_

………

Dun dun duuuun!!!

Okay, it's not as fabulous as it should be, but I hope you liked it. And earlier on that 'Author's Notes'… er… I went a bit mad, sorry!


	6. The Attempted Negotiation

I'm kinda pondering if this rating for the story is correct. But so far…. I think it'll be okay?? Meh, I dunno. You guys decide for me.

I got my exam results back! I have to admit, I am pretty disappointed in myself for some of subjects. Well, it was just a prelim…. I've got my next exams in May (prays for the best) so I hope to do better there. Anyhoo, enjoy…

**Chapter 6**

**The Attempted Negotiation **

Otohime was on dangerous ground; he made her back to the wall, and loomed over her. All she could do was look around desperately for an exit, but so far, found none. Oh god, why her? She didn't know it would end up like this - ! Everything was happening in slow motion, and in total silence except from the sound of her rapid heartbeat. Oh nuuu!

Firstly, he tucked his cigarette behind his ear. Secondly, he completely cornered her that she could no longer see daylight. And lastly, his hands latched onto the top button of her shirt. She tried to push him away; no result. He wasn't moved from his spot at all. Otohime began to feel dizzy. _I'm not that weak, am I???!!!_

Although, having Kai's face just millimetres away from hers was a bit nice, he reeked of cigarette smoke, and she didn't like what he was doing at the moment. He undone that button, and then moved to the next.

"No…" She whimpered out.

Ka raised an eyebrow. "No? You can't say 'no'. You're my servant. I do as I please."

Her lip trembled again, and then she looked down. _He's right; there's nothing I CAN do. I'm in his home, we're alone, there's no-one here to help me. I can't even help myself. Do your worst…_

A few minutes later, nothing happened.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Otohime blinked and looked at him.

"Go. Get out."

Without thinking twice, Otohime almost made a move to scramble away, until the door to the lounge opened.

"Master Kai, Mr Ivanov is – " The butler stopped mid-way in his sentence, eyes widening.

Kai looked up, over to Arkadios, and back to Otohime, then he let go of her. She gathered herself, grabbed her bag and blazer from the side, and ran. "Excuse me – " She said wobbly to Arkadios, who let her past. She bustled out of the room and out to the hall.

She wasn't sure where she was going, but she just had to find a door. Eventually, she found the entrance she had come from, where some people stood around, talking to one another. Her vision was blurry; she wiped her eyes, and in progress, bumped into someone.

"Hey - !"

"S-Sorry…"

The male blinked at her; she didn't bother to look at him, and just continued to rush out from the open front door.

………

Perhaps he had gone over the top?

He didn't know he would scare her that much.

Was he really such a scary person?

Kai let out a dreary sigh and killed his cigarette, as Arkadios sauntered over to him, immediately disposed of the cigarette, before sighing as well, much like Kai did. Voltaire wouldn't like Kai smoking at this age. "That girl is bad news, Master. Why did you invite her over anyway?"

He let his head flop back on the armchair. "I don't know… She's so thick."

"What were you two doing?"

Kai's eyes instantly narrowed into a glare. Arkadios was unaffected; he was used to having his young Master being pissed off, but then Kai would return back to his normal self again. "You'll feel better if you tell me." He said stiffly. Kai looked… like he was sulking.

Kai scowled. His butler could be so stubborn sometimes… "… I thought I could get her to realise how stupid she is."

"… You care for her, Master?"

"No, I do not!" Kai barked suddenly, then he stopped. Damn; that was an emotional outburst there; it wasn't like him… well, he did hate it when people made assumptions towards him. He frowned, and looked away, then scowled - again. "She's a brainless, pathetic excuse for a human being. I couldn't care less about her."

Arkadios pondered for a moment. Could his young Master had wanted her to -

"That was the plan," Kai said suddenly, as if reading Arkadios' mind. "I don't want to use her to show Voltaire that I don't want to engaged."

"Hmm, I see." Arkadios looked at the open door. He didn't know if that was a compliment towards the poor girl or not. "And you are telling me this because…?"

Kai blinked for a while. Eh… normally, Arkadios would pressurize him into telling him everything and now that he was -

Arkadios laughed. "Just 'kidding', sire." The old man got in return was a silent death glare. _Oops, must've really pissed him off now. _Arkadios cleared his throat, hoping to change the subject. "Master, you scared her away – "

He irked. "I think I know that already."

From the doorway, another voice sounded. "Yo, Kai. I can see the girls still dig at you these days – " The red-head swiftly jostled in, moving up to Arkadios, patting the old man's back. "Haven't seen you for a long time either, oyaji. How's the back?"

"It is fine, Mr Ivanov." Arkadios mustered a watery smile, inhaling the 'oyaji' comment (that means 'old man'). "Thank you for your concern."

"No bother." The guy smiled cheerfully. "Sooo, Kai, who was that girl who just left? New girlfriend?"

Kai glared at the new comer. "Tala…"

……….

Back at home, Otohime ignored her parents and even her gerbil, she stripped herself of her clothes and locked the bathroom door, took a long bath, and used up all her soap and almost ripped apart her sponge – she was scrubbing her body furiously, and then eventually stopped, when her skin was getting dry – she looked like a prune when she looked at her reflection in the small mirror.

"It's not like I was raped or something." She mumbled quietly. She sunk into the hot water and blew bubbles. _More like sexually harassed…_

But she felt… dirty.

"There's absolutely no reason to feel that way!" She said angrily, clenching her fists. "I just won't see him anymore, that's all. It was just a stupid deal. I can just go up to him ad say 'it's over'. But then… Mariah and the others will ask why I stopped trying to pursue Kai. I can't tell what happened to me… what he did to me… or tried to… I can't tell anyone - ! Not even my parents! I'm… I'm so ashamed…"

Matuyu and Shiro crossed her mind again. "Shit, what'll I do about them? I don't want to let them walk all over me…."

Otohime frowned and bit her lip, then – "AAARRGGHHHHH!! I'M SO CONFUSED - !!!" she wailed, yowled, howled, mourned, and slapped her fists on the water surface.

And the door to the bathroom thumped. "Otohime, what's going on?!" Her mother yelled from behind.

Instantly, she went pale. Her mother… didn't hear all those things she said… did she?

"Uh…N-Nothing…"

……..

Kai watched the boy beadily out from the corner of his eye. Ivanov was actually named Tala, his surname was Ivanov, and he was Kai's childhood friend…. Sort of. Kai could remember himself kicking Tala off his bouncy castle when they were younger. Tala was a whiny git when he was small, and followed Kai everywhere. They were only one month apart, Kai was mature, but Tala still acted like the big-headed toasted gherkin-y jerk as he did as he used to.

Ahh, the wasted years. Kai and Tala had experienced such different growth spurts and lives. Both were from rich families, but Tala had much more family love. Kai grew up more independent, and discovered good looks and skill; Tala was a mummy's boy and grew up with buckteeth and freckles until he discovered the magic of plastic surgery.

Of course, this is all what Kai thought of Tala. Still do, mind you.

But before Arkadios, who didn't know Mr Ivanov very well, thought he was a much more gentle-natured and more 'beautiful' boy than Kai. Right now, Arkadios hoped Kai could learn something from this young man.

Tala popped off the cork from a bottle of champagne from the fruit bowl, and began gulping it down, just like that. Before long, he finished, and wiped his mouth, before grinning at Kai.

"This isn't a hotel, you know." The slate-haired boy replied back stonily. _Since when did he drink?_

Tala let out a roar of laughter. "Didn't I ever mention that your family always holds the best wine?"

Kai raised a smooth eyebrow. "What do you want?"

The other boy lost his joviality in an instant. "You haven't seen me in years, and this is what you say to me when I come back to visit?" Noticing the increasing stone-turning-into-brick-like glare he was receiving from Kai, Tala swallowed. "Okay, okay. I'm here because I transferred schools."

"Which one?"

"The one you go to. And I also met your fiancée, she's pretty cute." Tala replied, and then he thought again. "Your grandfather has good taste in women."

Kai gave him an odd look. Even Arkadios looked… surprised.

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing much. We were only talking about your wedding day, which would be very, very soon." Tala said with a smirk at Kai. "So… how long have you two been dating?"

Kai looked down, his eyes hid by his bangs. "We aren't dating."

He looked shocked. "What?! Ho, ho. Well, you're gonna have to marry her anyway."

Again, Kai looked back up wearily to the boy opposite him. He didn't need to be reminded. Especially not from this guy….

……

Matuyu of the extraordinary fangirls looked at Otohime stalking through the corridor to her class from the open door of her classroom, and pondered. _I've heard…. She's been going up to Kai these days._

Matuyu thought again as she looked outside the window; where the pitch was. She tapped the pen on her desk rashly, before chewing on the pen top. _I've got to do something…._

_But what??_

_I know, I'll deliberately humiliate her again…_

_Nah, it's getting boring. Everyone already knows how dumb she is. _

_So… what should I do?_

_What will get Otohime in so much trouble…?_

_I want to hurt her._

_She will pay!_

She will – 

Before she finished that thought, Matuyu felt the thin plastic of her pen rupture from under her teeth, and the ink spurt all over her face.

"AAAARRRGGHHHH!"

……..

Lunchtime…. Otohime didn't sit with her friends but chose to walk off by herself down to the shops. Usually, Otohime didn't like being alone. She didn't tell her friends what had happened to her; she couldn't. She had tried her best to stay normal; but normal was easier said than done; she stopped saying 'super' all the time, she didn't talk about her gerbil anymore, she just…. Went all quiet and moody. She couldn't get to sleep last night either; this was a major problem – to her confidence and healthy lifestyle.

_He must pity me. No other guy likes me. Why him? Hell, I don't think he does. he must think I'm sympathetic. Hmph, I'll show him - _

She smacked into a nearby lamppost; Otohime whimpered and rubbed her aching forehead, as passer-bys gave her odd looks. She flushed visibly, and stalked off towards the small cafeteria, where she was going to get her lunch, before she was hauled back by the collar of her shirt.

Otohime screamed, and turned round. To her horror, it was Kai. She began to hyperventilate again and desperately tried to look for her inhaler.

At first, both waited for one end to begin speaking to one another. So far, no-one volunteered, so Otohime and Kai were just staring at one another dumbly in an awkward silence.

Eventually, Kai began talking. "I – "

Otohime spun on her heel and tried to run away, but Kai grabbed her back. She squealed. "Pleaseeeee, don'tttttt. I did nothing to you! Don't do this to meeeee!"

"I won't do anything."

She didn't take his word, until he let go of her. Otohime watched him suspiciously; he really wasn't doing anything – well, duh, they're out in public. She was safe… for now.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" She shrieked.

He cleared his throat slightly. "Yesterday…."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO APOLOGISE?"

"Could you – "

"NO, I WILL NOT LOWER MY VOICE!"

This girl clearly was NOT going to co-operate with him at all, Kai thought. "Let's go."

"WHAT? WITH YOU? NO WAY!"

Kai growled, and slammed her to the wall. Otohime squeaked and braced for impact. "You will listen to what I say, _servant_." He hissed angrily in her ear; he had been calm, and tried to be the most careful, but….

Her lip trembled. "I don't want to be your servant anymore! The deal is off!"

"I'll pay you."

Otohime's eyes widened like mad. "EUUURGGHHH! HOW DARE YOU! GET LOST!"

She shoved him away with all her mustered strength, before storming off. Kai watched her; damn, she really wasn't going to help him. No…. he won't have say 'no' to him. He needed someone to pretend to be his 'girlfriend', and so far, only Otohime gave him the answer. She was the answer. He didn't want any other girl; they'd be all over him, and he didn't want that.

Damn, he wasn't… starting to like her, was he?

No way.

They just met several days ago.

He just needed a tool.

A pawn.

And this stupid girl would be his key.

He WILL make her his servant again.

……

He followed her to the chemists, just before she was kidnapped again, by a group of girls. The girl was suddenly shouting and screaming again, before the leader of the girls said something, with her arms crossed. Kazuni Matuyu – the one who created that stupid fanclub, Kai remembered. He watched his servant from the sidelines. It was amazing they hadn't noticed him yet. The girl looked down, then nodded, and entered the chemists.

Matuyu sniggered to her friends as they waited. Something was up, Kai knew. But what?

They ransacked the bag his servant brought out; and then nodded in satisfaction, before taking some things out, and throwing them at her. She caught them barely – they fell onto the ground, and she tried to give it back. Matuyu refused, and her group stalked away.

Kai used this time to get up and went up to her.

She didn't realise he was behind her, and when she turned back, she bumped into him, and dropped the things she had just purchased.

Kai stared at what had dropped onto the floor –

A packet of cigarettes, and…. A contraceptive.


	7. Practise makes Perfect

Okay, first things first – a big thank you everyone for reviewing on the previous chapter.

Er-hem, before we go onto the story – just to point out - Otohime is seventeen years old, so she's eligible to buy those things from where I come from. Besides, not many clerks give a damn about teenagers these days…

**Chapter 7**

**Practise makes Perfect**

Kai picked the dropped items up slowly and then looked at her. She was cringing visibly, not meeting his eyes at all. Hmm, common symptoms displayed when someone is a) nervous, or b) terrified, or c) all of the above. He pondered. Why did she have these? He observed them around in his palm carefully and suspiciously.

"Give it back - !" Otohime quickly said, making a grab at the cigarettes and packet.

He easily held her back, pressed against the wall, and no matter how many times she struggled; it just didn't work. Damn, she was in big trouble now…

"Why do you have these?" He asked. "What were you – "

Immediately, she panicked; whatever her medulla had sent to manipulate the pace of her heart, it wasn't good - her Cardio-Accelerator and Cardio-Inhibitor centres both fought for dominion over controlling her heart rate – so far, her Cardio-Accelerator Centre won. She was sweating badly. "It's not mine! Matuyu blackmailed me and – " She shut up. Kai didn't have to know about that –but it was probably the best – she had to shake off the misunderstanding!!!

She started to explain; Matuyu went up to her during that lunchtime and blackmailed her in buying the cigarettes an contraceptive or else Matuyu would expose out that Otohime cheated in a test some months ago, when Otohime and Matuyu were still friends. If this got out; Matuyu had sufficient evidence (she is a teacher's pet and a very persuasive person) – Otohime could get kicked off the netball team, and that was the last thing she wanted. Plus, her reputation was bad enough; she didn't want to have a miserable schooling life anymore…

So, she agreed. Matuyu wanted her to buy some packets of cigarettes, and a contraceptive. However, upon stepping into the chemists; Otohime remembered – Matuyu did not specify how many cigarettes she wanted, nor did she specify the size….

Ahem.

She tried to exit the shop; Matuyu deathglared her beside the door, and Otohime stepped back. She didn't know what to do – and just bought all sorts of shapes and sizes she could find. She was heavily embarrassed when she put them on the counter, but was nonetheless glad that she had successfully bought them. She gave them to Matuyu, who promised to burn the evidence. Matuyu looked at the spares and gave them to Otohime; before leaving with her group, laughing at how gullible Otohime was.

And then that was when Otohime bumped into Kai, and dropped them.

End of story.

"I see." Kai replied. He had a very vicious thought in his mind.

"Can you give them back now?" She asked reluctantly, holding out her hand.

Kai stared at it for a couple of minutes, and stretched his arm out. Before Otohime could snatch them back, he pulled his hand back abruptly, his mouth forming a smirk.

Her blood turned cold. "W-What?"

"I won't give these to you just yet."

Otohime blinked blankly. "…Now what?"

"You. Continue being my servant, or I'll use this as evidence and show it to your parents."

The girl's schoolbag dropped off her shoulder. "You-You can't!"

Kai's look on his face made her sure that he was capable of ANYTHING. "Let's see what your parents say about this if I tell them I saw you buying these."

Otohime began to tremble again. _He's blackmailing me! _

Everyone in the neighbourhood knew who Kai was. How could they not? The richest man in the district lived around their small neighbourhood, just in a bigger house and on a higher plot of land!

"They-They won't believe you – "

"I'll make them believe." Kai said coldly. "I have my own ways."

She believed every word he said. "Don't-Don't tell them, please."

"I won't just tell them. I'll tell them that you were also thinking of doing it with me."

Her jaw dropped, and her face flushed brilliantly. "You – "

He smirked visibly. "Do we have a deal?"

The consequences if she refused him:

1. He would tell everyone that she's 'smoking'

2. He would tell everyone she's thinking of doing it with him

3. Otohime's reputation would suffer AGAIN

4. Fangirl's abhorrence towards her would soar to extreme levels

5. Her parents would be disappointed, and so would her friends

6. Otohime would get disowned, probably

7. Everyone would know of the ugly business. She's only seventeen years old, goddamnit!! She's still in school!

Otohime didn't need to think twice.

"… Yes."

……

This was the second worst day of her life – the first being when she stepped on Kai's banner. This was HELL. How worse could her life get?

She was walking back to school, hand in hand, with Kai. People were whispering; hah! Look at the faces of the fangirls who kicked Otto out! Her revenge was really happening - Well, not logically – at first, this scene would be too god to be true, but anyway – this was happening for the completely WRONG reasons. Too bad that Matuyu and her cronies weren't here to see them. And for once, she didn't like people staring at her – especially because she was with Kai. What would happen if her friends saw this?? Besides, they weren't exactly holding hands either – her tiny palm was scrunched up by Kai's large hand.

"Stop looking around, you idiot." He muttered in her ear.

"I… I can't help it. They're all looking at us - "

"Get used to it."

Otohime whimpered quietly under her breath. Kai shoved her inside the elevator after they passed the school ground back inside the main hallway that connected both schools together. Kai pressed the fifth floor; she was on the seventh. It was hard to believe their schools would be so large. In the elevator, they were alone. Kai was gazing off to the side in mild fixation at the mirrored walls. Otohime looked half dead.

He suddenly turned sharply to her. Otohime jerked back to attention. "You'll be picked up outside at twenty to four abruptly. Don't be late or you'll regret it."

"Y-Yes…" She snivelled meekly as she shrank under his stony stare.

His glance softened a little, and he looked at his shoes for a while, before looking back up at her. Otohime immediately turned away from him, flushing visibly. Her knuckles were turning white as she was clenching her bag strap so tightly to herself. Silently, she prayed this moment would end and Kai would leave the elevator – they were only on the first floor still.

"We should practise."

Her mouth dropped. "P-Practise…??!!"

Her answer arrived when he snaked an arm around her tiny waist and pulled her close to him. Her eyes widened and she struggled to be released. Kai rolled his eyes at her – typical.

"L-Let go!"

"We had a deal, remember?" He said coolly; his breath tickled her ear. "You're my servant, I can do whatever I want with you – "

She began sweating badly. "N-No - !"

Kai's hold on her was far too strong – both of his arms were clamped around her, his hands going up and down her curves – his fingers tickled her sides unwittingly, attempting to locate an appropriate position to reside on comfortably. She couldn't help but squirm, and grabbed onto his arm, trying to move his hand off her. He just frowned and snatched hold of her hands, putting them to her side where they should be, and continued. She bit her lip and closed her eyes shut.

_No good… he's too strong!_

She flinched suddenly. "Stop… touching me there - !!" She said in embarrassment, trying to move his hand away from her chest.

Kai ignored her. "There's nothing there anyway." He uttered.

Otohime flushed even stronger than usual. "Let go… I can't breathe – "

"I can't help it."

"What do you mean you can't help it??!!"

A hand softly touched her cheek. Otohime stopped screaming, confused, as Kai brought her face up to look at him. He leaned in to her. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment, before she turned away. He tilted her face back to him. Otohime struggled again - still no use. She was awe-struck. Her hormones were acting up – her heart picked up pace again, she had the urge to ram her lips over his. They were so close; it was possible - she was lost in his eyes. This couldn't possibly mean – but now… she swore she was not his fan anymore… so how could it - ???!!!

She froze completely, eventually, when she thought she felt Kai's lips graze over her cheek.

It was a lucid movement of bitter idiom.

Otohime began to drool like a brain-dead dog.

Damnit!

There was an instant when she believed time had stopped - The lift hadn't passed the fourth floor yet, she pulled back and gawped at Kai. He merely blinked at her, looking almost as confused as she did. His mouth opened slightly, as if he wanted to say something, but then it closed brusquely, and turned into a thin frown, it wasn't a strong frown, or a weak one, just in the middle – if that was possible. Kai looked down, his eyes hidden by his bangs, Otohime blinked at him and swallowed.

Surprisingly, she could feel his heartbeat as well.

It was faster-paced than usual.

There was something about Kai… which she liked.

He was so… mysterious. Himself… all of it… It… It…

It was… alluring.

"That's more like it." He said under his breath; she straightened herself. No… he couldn't have. "You should learn to co-operate."

The lift arrived at his floor, and he let her go. Otohime sunk to the ground, speechless for a second. He gave her another warning look – she didn't return it - before turning back to the front. He marched out of the lift, with his head down low, and drifted into the corridor.

She failed to see the unusual, pale, cerise tinge over his cheeks. She was busy sitting, looking out of place. That – Kai was… he… Otohime was lost.

_What… Just happened…?? _

While she stayed in her small spot, looking blank, another stepped into the lift. She only noticed the new presence when he loomed over her, shielding the light. Otohime gathered herself and stood up stiffly, slinking away from the visitor uncomfortably. She hadn't seen him before; he was tall, not as tall as Kai. He was exceptionally thin, and rather pale, too. To her surprise, he had clear, bright blue eyes, and strikingly familiar red hair… he was wearing the uniform of Kai's school. But she swore she hadn't seen someone like him around…

He turned to her finally, when he noticed that someone was ogling at him continuously, and grinned mischievously at her. She blushed a little and looked away.

The boy eyed her curiously now. "Hey… you okay?"

She huddled into a corner. "I-I'm fine…"

He gave her another calculating look, before snapping his fingers unexpectedly; She jumped in fright. "I remember you!"

Otohime looked blankly at him. "Huh?" She squeaked out. Strange, she definitely didn't remember him.

"You were at Kai's house – some days ago!" He exclaimed. "You bumped into me but – "

The colour from her face completely drained away. He knows Kai???

He noticed her empty, vacant expression, and raised an eyebrow. He leaned into her, and she stepped back. Well, at least her reflexes were still working. "… You – "

There was a short, silent staring match. She opened her mouth, and then closed it again, looking away. "I'm okay – please excuse me - !" She brushed past him and the lift came to the seventh floor.

When she left the lift, stumbling out carelessly, she could hear him yelling after her. "What's your name???" She turned back round in surprise. He kept the doors open. "I'm Tala! I'm new here!" He waved cheerfully.

And all he received back was a bleak stare.

……………

I'm so sorry for the short chapter! God, I can't believe this... but… I've got writer's block for this story – AGAIN.


	8. Runaway

Sorry for all the errors on this chapter by the way, my computer made a system recovery and I lost Microsoft Word, waaah! I know I haven't updated Cosmo G for like, months now, but I seriously have no clue for that, or for this, either... So, here goes nothing...

**Chapter 8**

**Runaway**

Tala was getting used to people staring at him – especially girls - he didn't look odd, no, it was because he was too goddamn sexy, too goddamn sexy for this school – he supposed. Kai, walking beside him, rolled his eyes, and pondered what Otohime was doing at the moment. He met Tala in the corridor, seemingly lost, and after grunting out a coarse "what the hell are you doing here?" and Tala had replied back cheerfully, "Ah, Kai-san, I'm lost." Kai had to agree to take Tala to the school office for his new timetable. Tala sighed and brushed a hand through his hair, winking at a couple of girls who teetered past, giggling to themselves once he caught their eye. _Is this all what this school has to offer?_

"Ne, Kai. Who's that cute girl you were hanging around with several days ago?"

Kai flickered his eyes over to glance at his friend, and never bothered to say a word.

Tala watched him, grinning widely. "C'mon, you can tell me, I'm your old childhood buddy." He nudged him with his elbow.

Kai eventually responded. "….My servant."

"Servant?" Tala looked blank, then grinned again and patted Kai's back. The other boy growled at him under his breath. "How'd you manage to get a schoolgirl to become your servant?"

The other boy didn't bother to fill him in with the rest of the details, and slipped off to the other end of the corridor, but Tala persisted.

"What was her name?"

Kai hesitated. Tala could wait.

"... Otohime."

"Whoo, cute name for a cute girl. I wonder what classes she's in."

Kai pondered again for a while, still looking at Tala.

"...You can borrow her sometime if you want."

……….

Tala became immensely popular in a_ day _- really - he was popular with the ladies, which in turn, made him popular with their friends, their boyfriends, boys from his school including Kai's team, other boys who wanted to learn how to get a girlfriend, and even with boys from the rivalling school. It wasn't unusual why Tala couldn't remember half the names of the people he met today. And when he and Kai were being picked up, Kai realised that there was double the fangirls, too.

Kai looked to the side. _Tala's nothing but trouble. _He remembered that he had to pick up another certain someone too after school.

A certain someone, who is...

... Otohime. She was once again, kidnapped off the streets kicking and screaming, and into Kai's limousine, chauffeured by Arkadios, who rolled up the black board that separated him and the passengers.

_Argh, wouldn't want to see what the young master intends to do with this poor girl this time. _He thought. He had several nasty thoughts in his mind – but he was sure that Ka wouldn't go THAT far. After all, Kai was an outcast, a loner; he knew his boundaries. He didn't even want to mix with people anyway – so what was the problem? What WOULD be the problem?

This time, the limo had an extra passenger - that guy from before... what was his name? Tala?? Otohime huddled to herself in the corner, trembling once the doors automatically locked behind her. Tala was ogling at her uncertainly, then glanced at Kai, who was busy... staring at the front again - well, it was normal...

"Yo, Kai," Tala began leisurely as he eyed the girl shivering and quaking uncontrollably, "what did you do to her? She's like that duracell bunny in the adverts - only she's missing a battery." Tala poked her with his index finger; Otohime didn't respond at all, just tremble.

Kai didn't respond, so Tala crawled over to her, and smiled widely. "Hey, you okay?" He reached out to touch her.

Otohime shunk back even further. Tala now seemed pissed, withdrew his hand and snapped back to Kai. "Seriously, just WHAT did you do to her?"

When Kai turned to them, he glared at her; and Otohime immediately jerked into action. "N-Nothing..." She whimpered out meekly to him, shaking her head. "He-He didn't do anything of any sorts,"

Tala watched her steadily, but the look on Kai's face towards Otohime gave it all away. Tala became more suspicious than ever. There was something between them two which he just had to figure out...

"On the floor. Now."

It was amazing that Kai was using Otohime as a footstool _in front of someone. _This time, instead of going to the usual room with the large TV, Kai had taken them to the third floor, where another room with a large TV was. The poor girl took off her bag and blazer and kneeled in front of him obediently - Tala just watched them, his eyes wide. He was amazed that Kai had gotten a 'servant', but this was... too much. He looked at the poor girl on her knees, with Kai's feet on her shoulders, while he flicked on the TV and feasted on grapes... or whatever he was doing... Tala was... watching this. And... it... sickened him.

"Right, that's it." Tala began, and he marched up to Kai, grabbed the remote control out of his hands and switched off the TV.

Kai's eyes narrowed and he got up, taking his feet off Otohime. "..." Kai never said a word; but his eyes did all the talking. _Take her if you dare._

"You're sick, Hiwatari, real sick. How can you treat a girl like that?!" Tala demanded angrily; and he grabbed Otohime's arm and haued her up. She blinked at him in surprise. What the hell was happening here??

Otohime's mind felt like melted ice cream today - all mushed up ad obsolete. She couldn't think straight anymore either - at first, it was embarrassing having Tala to witness everything - but now, she was... glad that Tala was here. He was sticking up for her... he wasn't like Kai, she could tell. Just who is this guy?? She blinked in bewilderment at him as he pulled her to her feet and dragged her behind him.

"I'm taking her with me."

"I don't think so." Kai grabbed Otohime's hand and dragged her out.

The girl screamed and wriggled her hand out. Kai stopped. _... We had a bargain._

"See? She doesn't even _like_ you."

"Tala, move aside. She's staying with me."

"No, she isn't." Tala thoguht, then snapped his fingers. "I think I know how to settle this, in fact. We'll let her decide who she wants to follow, okay?" He propped otohime in between him and Kai.

"I don't see where you're going with us." Kai growled dangerously. He flashed Otohime a warning glare. _Move towards him, and you die._

Otohime knew what he was thinking, but watched Tala with doubt. She then looked at Kai, and her knees started to tremble. Otohime looked at the door - it was only five feet away, but then in her mind - it started to stretch to ten feet. _ARGH! I can't escape! _She snapped her gaze to the window - oh, wait, they were on the third floor. She'd probably die from the fall with a broken neck if she chose to leap out of the window.

The girl was confused - but she took a step forward...

Towards Tala.

Kai's mouth had opened somewhat. Hs eyes were slightly wide. She continued walking forward, to Tala, and eventually hid behind him, who smirked delightfully at Kai. "I think that proves the answer to you."

Tala felt there was no need to actually say that out loud, but nevertheless, he pushed past Kai, and out of the door, where an eavesdropping Arkadios quickly straightened himself and cleared his throat. "Mr Valkov... Miss... uh... Otohime," He said politely with a bow. "May I?"

In return, Tala nodded at him, and followed Akadios out to the exit back on the first floor. Once outside, Arkadios watched Tala leading her over to a motorcycle, where he sat her on the second seat, before sitting on the front. He plopped a helmet over her head and told her to hold on. Otohime dumbly complied. The motor revved, and Tala was zooming through the front gates, out of the front lawn, into the streets. Arkadios sighed dreamily.

_There goes the hero and the damsel in distress._

At the park, where Tala had parked the motorcycle, Otohime was eating her ice lolly in silence. It was still half-finished, and she was thinking that it was taking so long to finish off... but in fact, Otohime was just eating too slow. Tala was actually nice enough to buy her something to eat and let her sit on his motorcycle with it. He returned back, with a vanilla cone in his hand.

"You okay?" He asked, standing beside her.

She nodded briefly, still looking at the ground.

"How'd you meet Kai?"

Otohime opened her mouth, then stopped. Her face went red. She didn't want to tell him that she was a fangirl. No way. That was too embarrassing - in fact, all of it was.

"Okay." Tala realised that she wasn't going to say anything, "do you know him long?"

"No... not.. really."

He thought. "Why'd you become his servant?"

"... Revenge." She blurted out. _Although, this revenge is coming out the wrong way..._

"Revenge? Care to tell me?"

Otohime watched Tala curiously. He grinned, and patted her head fondly. She blinked in confusion at him, and when he grinned at her again - Otohime's insides went hot and she looked away immediately in embarrassment. "You can tell me everything. I'll tell you everything about Kai in return."

She glared with half-lidded eyes. _I don't want to know anything about that jackass anymore._

Although, Otohime managed to spill out everything that happened to her since she got expelled from the fanclub.

"Arkadios?" Kai went to the side of his butler, who was still staring at the front lawn, with a stupid, dreamy look on the old man's face. "... What are you doing?"

His butler jerked out from the doorway and stood stiffly as if he was in roll call. "Ah - ! N-Nothing, Master Kai. I'll be going back to the kitchen now - !" With that hurried response, Arkadios ran back towards the kitchen with the duster in his hands.

Kai watched him leave, before inhaling deeply and watching his own motorcycle beside the limousine. He was feeling... angry, and jealous, yes, really. Jealous. But angry was what he was REALLY feeling right now. No random boy who just came to Kai's life was just going to waltz in and take Otohime with him - just like THAT. Now what was going to happen? Tala had just 'escaped' with his fake girlfriend. Ahh, well, he would only have to do one thing:

Get her back.


	9. The Motorcycle Race

Sorry for the long update, guys. My computer's been wonky and I had a few problems with the format of the documents. Anyhoo, thanks for the lovely reviews!

**Chapter 9**

**The Motorcycle Race**

By the fifteenth minute of the hour, Otohime managed to blab everything out that had happened to her between her and Kai; excluding the part when he wanted her to take off her shirt, of course. Even though she never mentioned it, Tala still had the rough idea in his mind, and agreed to batter up Kai.

"Well, you… er… don't have to. He never hurt me anything - " She protested weakly. _Smooth move, Otohime. Now this whole fiasco is going to get uglier than it already is…_

"But he could." Tala responded back, with brimming confidence as he handed her the next ice cream cone he had gotten her. "I'll make him pay for what he did to you."

Otohime bit her lip and shrunk under him when he grinned at her. Her knees went weak, and she blushed furiously; busying herself in eating her ice-cream. "G-Great. Thanks…" _D'oh, why'd I just agree to it?!_

"I'm going to get a hotdog."

"Okay…"

While she continued to curse when she contradicted herself mentally, a motorcycle stopped shortly beside them; and the rider was nonetheless, Kai. He took off his helmet, glaring full frontal at the girl. She believed that the earth had stopped spinning for a moment, her hand loosened around the cone and -**splat**- she dropped her ice cream on the floor.

"Otohime," he began calmly - dangerously calm.

"Hey, you dropped your - " Tala halted in mid-sentence as soon as he came back with the hotdog. He frowned at Kai. "What are you doing here?"

He ignored Tala and concentrated on the girl. "I've been looking everywhere for you. You're coming back with me." Kai grabbed her small wrist and began to drag her back to his motorcycle.

For a moment again, Otohime was stunned and made no attempt to struggle. "Y-You were looking for me? Why…?"

He didn't turn to her. "Do I need to tell you my reasons?"

Otohime glanced around uneasily, and Tala broke them up, whisking her behind his back. Kai was really infuriated now.

"You're not taking her back, Hiwatari." Tala yelled, "I can't let her."

"You're not making this any easier for the both of us." Kai replied back, calmly again.

"This is all about the servant and master thing, right?"

Out of Kai and Otohime - Nobody chose to reply. There was a few minutes of silence.

"I have an idea." Tala suddenly said. "Actually, a proposition. We'll have a motorcycle race. First one to go up to the end of the high street - " he pointed to the end of the street, which was waaaaaaaaaaay away from them; Otohime had to squint her eyes. " - and back to here, wins. If you win, you get to take Otohime back and keep her as a servant. If I win, Otohime gets her freedom and doesn't have to answer to your stupid whims anymore."

Pfft, Kai's been racing for years. "Okay then." He agreed, with that same usual arrogant look on his face. Tala smirked in return.

Otohime's jaw dropped.

She hoped he was kidding.

……….

He wasn't kidding.

Of course, what could be expected from Kai? He weren't those kinds to back down from a challenge.

_Kai, your stupid bigger-than-your-head ego is going to get you killed if you screw up!_

For once, Otohime was…. Worried - about Kai. Why was this happening?? All because of her? God, she grimaced. Couldn't they settle this out with a wrestling match in the mud or something? Why a motorcycle race? Plus, someone could get hurt if anything went wrong.

"Guys, I'm not some kind of trophy or something which can be won over!" She screamed angrily.

Otohime was ignored.

She watched them 'line' up. Tala put on his helmet and smiled cockily at her, mouthing 'don't worry'. Kai, before he put on his helmet, gave Otohime a look she had never seen before. It made her turn her gaze to her shoes. She was going red again.

_He looks… so determined to win. Maybe Kai does like me?_

"Hey, Otohime, you begin the race!" Tala hollered at her, waving his arms.

"W-What?"

Meekly, she trotted up beside them and swallowed. Both contestants were already revving their motorcycles. "Um, o-okay then… er…. On your marks… get set….. Go!"

In a few seconds, there was only a cloud of dust in the spot where the motorcyclists should've been. Otohime's skirt also flew up in the progress. She pushed away some of her hair from her eyes and blinked dumbly at the speeding bikes, which were weaving in between cars and almost knocking over pedestrians.

In the home-field, Kai had a motorbike with a reddish-blue tinge at the side. Tala had a more purpley-blue tinge to it. She watched the reddish-blue a lot. Kai was…. Doing well.

………..

Kai had been riding motorbikes for years. There was no way he could lose. The only reason why this was rather tricky was because Tala had chosen the most busiest street to race on. It wasn't the best place to race anyway - well, not with people and pigeons around.

So far, he was even in the lead. He reached the end of the street without too much hassle, and could already see a tiny blue ant called Otohime (because of her hair) standing in the pavement of the finish line looking blank at them.

_And that's my prize_, he thought.

On the other hand, Tala had a rather hard time dodging the traffic. But he had to win, and managed to arrive at the destination at the same pace with Kai. He grinned at him through the helmet, then began to speed down. Kai followed closely behind.

In fact, Kai was now in front of Tala.

Gritting his teeth, Tala kept a tight grip on his handlebars; his knuckles turning white, and then did the most riskiest and stupidest thing ever - he rammed his bike into Kai's.

……..

Otohime's jaw dropped once more, and never closed after she saw Kai lose balance on the road. She knew something would happen - and it did - in particular, to Kai. He swerved his bike in a bid to remain in control, before it hit a pedestrian, and the next thing that happened, was in slow motion in her eyes.

Kai broke away from the bike, which crashed into a postbox, and he tumbled down the road, stopping just at a few bikes that were parked in the bike stand.

"Oh my god!!!!" She screamed.

Tala reached her; he took his helmet, grinning. "Hey, Otohime, I won - "

She ignored him and ran past him completely.

"Hey, what're you - ?"

Otohime ran blindly up to Kai. She cursed the fact that she was the slowest runner in school while she was at it. A crowd was gathering, muttering, shaking their heads and the most degrading part - _watching_.

"I think they were racing…"

"Racing? Here? How foolish!"

"Well, you know the kids these days…"

More shaking of the heads and disgusted remarks. Otohime sniffled and pushed her way through the crowd.

"Kai!"

He was drifting out and in of conscious, bleeding, on the ground, almost spread-eagled - more importantly, he was bleeding.

"KAI!" She grabbed him and tugged at his arm weakly.

He took a deep inhale and opened an eye blearily. "Otohime…"

"Kai! It'll be okay, I promise! I'm so sorry! I didn't want this to happen!" She turned to the crowd. "Someone call an ambulance!"

"Already has, miss." Someone replied.

"Then why isn't it here?!" She demanded furiously. No, this wouldn't work out - she couldn't wait for it to come. She had to get Kai home.

She dashed away from him.

"O…Otohime - !" He could hear her calling, but she ignored him for now.

When she returned to Tala, he wasn't happy either. "You DO like him."

She swallowed her breath. "I want you to take me back to Kai's house."

He choked. "What? No way!"

"Fine, I'll go there myself!"

Tala watched Otohime run slowly - actually, she wasn't intending to (slowest runner of the school, runner?) - and he sighed, then growled in frustration at his next decision. "Get in the back!" He called after her, driving up.

She nodded vigorously and leapt onto the backseat. Tala made sure she was secure and drove off.

_Kai, you lucky bastard._

…………

Back at the Hiwatari mansion, Otohime still had her helmet on - and she ran up to the front door and practically rammed her body against it.

A few seconds later, Kai's butler opened it, looking irritated. She quickly ripped off the helmet and threw it back at Tala, who barely caught it. Arkadios raised an eyebrow at the both of them. "Miss Otohime, we do have a doorbell, you know. This door was finely carved out of rich, deep mahogany with a few layers of eggshell white paint and - "

"Kaiwasinamotorcycleaccidentandnowhe'shurt!" Otohime belted out at him, clenching her tiny fists.

Arkadios blinked again. "I'm sorry, my hearing aid needs an upgrade, would you repeat that?"

"I SAID, KAI WAS INVOLVED IN A MOTORCYCLE ACCIDENT AND NOW HE'S LYING ON THE ROAD BLEEDING AND UNCONSCIOUS!!!"

"Oh my god!!!" Arkadios shrieked. Otohime stepped back. He quickly - and clumsily, pulled out his cell phone and began to dial - not 999 - but a different number. A very… long number.

Otohime was really worried now. "W-Who're you calling?"

"Shh! I mean, hello, this is Arkadios. I would like to speak to Master Voltaire, please."


	10. Visiting Kai

I'm starting to think that this story is actually not really related to Otohime far too much later on. Maybe I should change the title?

I'm also having a little trouble thinking - should I turn _Atashi wa Otohime_ into a 'political war' between ownership and dignity? Or just a normal teenager chick-flick?

Who knows?

**Chapter 10**

**Visiting Kai**

Otohime hadn't heard from anyone for days - three days, in fact. She had seen Tala, but whenever she looked at him, he would always ignore her and walk past her. She hadn't had the courage to go up to Kai's house either. Although, she believed that it was the right thing to do - and top of her priority list.

For the first time in his whole schooling years here, Kai was absent. His team was all messed up, and Ray Kon, was put second in charge for now. Otohime was affected by his absenteeism either; her friends kept questioning what had happened between them, and she couldn't concentrate during netball matches. She had also heard that the fan club went berserk because Kai wasn't in school.

Finally, she had mustered all of her weak, puny courage in an effort to send a message to her brain that she should really, really go and see Kai. Even if he put her through torment. It was the right thing to do. Even if Kai also deserved that…. No, he didn't. Otohime was confused now. She didn't know what was happening - or what was wrong with her.

"What's happening to me? Why do I keep feeling this way about him?" She mumbled to herself as she pressed the doorbell this time.

_You're in love, idiot._

Argh!

The door opened before Otohime could think about it anymore. Arkadios was there, and he smiled warmly at her. "Ah, Miss Otohime, you are here. Thank goodness for that."

"Uh, how is Kai?"

"Please, come in, come in."

When she did step in, nervously, of course - Arkadios locked the door shut behind her.

"What was that noise?"

"Nothing, I just locked the door, that's all."

"Um… oh. Is Kai here?" This shady butler-man was really creeping her out.

"Enough about Master Kai, Miss Otohime. We need you."

"Uhh…. What??"

"We have already scheduled your flight to Russia. You will leave in two hours. Don't be alarmed, you do not need to pack."

"WHAT?!"

"Miss Otohime, do not request for an old man like me to repeat himself."

"No, seriously, sir - WHAT??!!"

Arkadios sighed. "Miss Otohime, after you notified us immediately prior to Master Kai's accident, I called his grandfather, who sent him to the best hospital in Moscow, Russia. And Master Kai requests to see you, after all."

Otohime thought that she was being reduced to a homunculus man. "I don't get it…"

He sighed once more. "For this statement, it is based entirely upon my beliefs and what I have witnessed going on between you and Master Kai - whatever it is - but… I believe that…. Master Kai cares for you - a lot."

She coughed. "N-No, he can't."

Arkadios nodded in agreement. "Of course he can't! Why, just look at you!"

Otohime 's eyebrows furrowed. _**What?!**_

"Okay, not that I like him anyway - but I'm curious - why is it impossible that he can't like me?" She demanded in return. _Damn, I'm starting to sound like a lovesick cow._

"Because, he can't." Arkadios wasn't laughing at all. In fact, he was referring that Kai already had a fiancée, but Otohime didn't know. "You DO understand, right?"

She pondered for a moment, thinking the other reason - he was rich and she was poor - then nodded weakly. "Yeah, I do."

The butler's expression softened. "Miss Otohime, I assure you. I did not mean to offend."

"…It's okay, really." She mumbled.

_But why do I hurt so much?_

…………….

Otohime was now seated in, perhaps, one of the two **only** seats in the private plane - Arkadios was in the other. She had to admit, why did she agree to go along with this anyway? First off, the story went along like this: Kai had bought a ticket for her to go see him in Russia, somewhere, even though Arkadios was against it at first. He had already notified her parents that they would expect her back perhaps tomorrow morning, also, Otohime was only wearing her school uniform - but she didn't require to pack - anyway, wasn't Russia supposed to be coated in slow at this time of the year?

They were in one of the rich, glorious, fancy-pansy planes which the Hiwatari's owned, which could go past the average speed limit of a plane - which was why they would reach Russia in a matter of hours, and maybe that was why Otohime was clinging tightly to the seat rests for dear life and felt that she wanted to throw up. She turned to Arkadios.

"How do you get used to this?" She asked the old man, who was sitting upright, knitting something.

He shrugged, doing a bunny hole loop with the knitting sticks. "I've been on this plane with Master Kai since he was ten."

Hmm, she remembered. Arkadios was Kai's butler, his personal butler. He had raised up Kai to what he was now - then she frowned - well then, the old man obviously hadn't done a very good job of it. But she decided to ask him anyway.

"Mr Arkadios?"

"Yes?"

"What was Kai like when he was small?"

He harrumphed. "I am not allowed to disclose such personal information without Master Kai's consent."

She frowned and sat back in her seat. She thought this old coot would be ancient enough to not even remember his own name. Obviously not.

As if reading her thoughts, Akadios took off his glasses and smiled. "You should not underestimate the elderly, Miss Otohime. If you wish to learn more about the young master himself, then I suggest that you ask himself."

_Yeah, and then get murdered or something for it. Kai won't tell me anything…. Well… I guess I haven't really asked him either…_

She did not reply to that. "Well, anyway, Kai' brought that accident on himself anyway - if he hadn't been so arrogant and accepted it anyway. He couldn't win against Tala."

"Oh? That's not how I heard it."

"What? Kai told you?"

"Indeed, the young master did. He said that Tala 'rammed' his bike against Master Kai's first."

Otohime re-thought. _No… Tala couldn't have… or could he?_

…………..

Once they arrived at Moscow, Otohime's legs were like jelly and she had filled up the barf-bag. Arkadios had finished his knitting - which turned out to be a thick, woolly sweater - for her. Otohime didn't know if she should be feeling gracious, or creeped out by the fact that he had knitted it for **her**.

"Um, thanks."

"Go on, try it. I based off the measurements off Master Kai whenever I do the sewing, so I do apologise if it is a little big."

She tried it on - it looked like she wasn't even wearing a skirt. "Why'd you knit it anyway?"

"It's awfully cold outside, and you didn't get the chance to bring any luggage with you." He shrugged.

"Well, thank you very much." She did feel grateful, in fact.

Arkadios put on a hat and showed Otohime off the plane. They were in the airport, but it was still really frigid. People gave her odd looks when they waited for the car to pick them up. She was thankful that she had the jumper, otherwise, she could've frozen to death.

The car arrived soon, and they were escorted to the hospital.

_I'm going to see Kai, _Otohime thought. _What's going to happen?_

……….

Hospitals had always scared Otohime.

And now that she was in one, plus the fact that she was going to see Kai, doubled up her heart beating rate and sweat producing. She took off the jumper and kept it in her lap while she waited beside Arkadios; this time, the old man was knitting some kind of hat. She reached out for a magazine to ease up her tenseness, but Arkadios stopped her.

"Don't touch those, you never know who has touched them before you. And don't forget that we're in a hospital."

"… Right, okay."

Instead, Otohime twiddled her thumbs.

They were outside Kai's ward; previously, once they arrived, they passed a girl with long, dark hair - who was much more better-looking than Otohime, and also oozed out maturity and sophistication - she gave Otohime a dirty look.

"_Who was that?"_ Otohime had asked.

"_Kai's fiancée," _Arkadios replied. _"Now do you understand why Master Kai cannot 'like' you?"_

After that, Otohime went into short-term frustration and depression. She even questioned herself why she was so affected by what Arkadios had said to her. She really wanted to raise her head up high and exclaim "Damn it all!" to the heavens, but she couldn't. She was in a hospital, after all.

She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she hadn't realised that Arkadios had left his spot, entered Kai's room, and then re-emerged out.

"Miss Otohime?"

No response.

"…. Miss Otohime??"

He nudged her. She blinked. "Huh??"

"Master Kai will see you now."

"I-I don't want to see him."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want to see him anymore."

"Miss Otohime," Arkadios sighed. "You did not come all the way here to not see him, did you? I ask you, please - "

"Get in here."

Everyone looked at the new voice. It was Kai, who was at the doorway of his room, with his crutches and broken leg, and arm.

"Master Kai!" Arkadios shrieked again. "You should not have ventured out here!"

"I'll do it, Arkadios." He averted his gaze from the old man, and glared at her. "Get in here or else."

Otohime picked up the jumper and obliged. She had no option, after all.

……..

Kai was back in the bed, looking off to the side. Otohime's mouth was dry and she couldn't seem to speak. But still, she pushed herself; she had to ask him this anyway.

"… Are you okay?"

He didn't even look at her.

"Listen, Kai, I'm… I'm really sorry for what happened. I don't know how it happened, but I know this happened because of me, and I'm… really sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologising, you idiot."

She blinked stupidly.

"Has anything happened at school?"

"Um… we lost a netball match, and I'm still in detention… and your football team - uh… somehow…. Tala's the second captain now."

Kai perked up. "I thought I put Ray in charge."

"Yeah, but uh…. I don't know what's happened either…. But Tala's in charge now."

Silence. Kai was silently seething.

"So…uh…. "

" - This whole scenario was your fault."

"….. I'm sorry!" She squeaked, throwing her head down in shame.

"You're a worthless, stupid girl who doesn't even know her left and right. Why did I even accept the race anyway? Why did I even chase after you anyway when Tala took off with you?"

With each passing statement, Otohime felt that she being withered away, like chalk being grinded into dust, until it was blown away.

"… Why do I still even want to see you after all that that's happened?" He finished off, and then he looked at her - finally. "I don't want you to be my servant anymore."

"Uh…." Otohime swallowed down nervously.

"He won."

"…. Yeah, he did." She mumbled back to him, looking at his plastered leg and arm. "But Arkadios said that he rammed his bike into yours."

"He did."

Otohime looked uncomfortable. "I'm still not your servant anymore."

"I know."

Somehow, there was an awkward silence.

Kai wasn't finished. "But I want to see you again."

"You have a fiancée!" Otohime flushed. "Anyway, you already said it yourself - I'm stupid and worthless in your eyes. How can I - ??" She said in exasperation, "…. How can you and I - ??"

Suddenly, all the bad things that happened between them seemed to have been forgotten.

"I don't care."

"….. Kai…"

…

….

……

"I want you to be my girlfriend."


	11. Sweet Revenge

Thanks for the lovely reviews. I can't tell you how grateful I am :D Oh well, more bombs coming this way! Quick, to the air-raid shelter! Lol.

**Chapter 11**

**Sweet Revenge**

Once Otohime left, red-faced and completely devoured of her self dignity, Arkadios stepped in again, and shut the door securely behind him. He made sure that no-one would be able to listen, especially Otohime - the girl was too busy to notice - sitting rigid in the seat with a hot chocolate in her hands, bombarded with girly-thoughts - well, thoughts a girl would have after what Kai had said to her, whatever he did say to her - that was what Arkadios believed.

"Master Kai."

"Arkadios." He began tiredly. "I want to go home."

"I'm afraid you'll have to remain in the hospital for three or more days."

He grunted. "I don't think the plan's working out."

"Oh?"

"Now that Tala's here…"

"What about Tala, sir?"

"Can't you see he's competing with me?" Kai muttered. "He tried to take away Otohime, and he's succeeded."

"Oh, Master Kai, I'm sure Mr Valkov doesn't mean to - "

"So you believe him and not me?"

"Sir - !" Arkadios exclaimed in shock.

Kai was angry. "Tala's even taken away my school life while I'm here with a limp. What's next?"

……….

_Oh. My. God. Kai wants me to be his girlfriend._

She didn't believe in it at all.

_He's just doing that to torture me again, I know it!_

So then, why was she dying to see him once more?

_Argh! Okay, stop thinking about that -- I know, I'll agree, get my revenge on the stupid fanclub, and dump him in front of everyone! I'll be known as the girl who ever turned down Kai Hiwatari!_

Otohime plopped face-flat on her bed and rolled around in the covers, silently giggling to herself. She came back at three am and hadn't been able to get to sleep since. Her parents had given her the day off today, so she wouldn't be at school.

She didn't think that Kai would be there, either.

_In fact, I'll go tell him that he can go and screw himself._

………….

Kai hadn't returned back to school yet, so Otohime's plan to tell him to screw himself wasn't going to come into action anytime soon, unfortunately. Instead, whilst Kai recuperated in Russia reluctantly, she decided that she would try and make the perfect speech which would have all her thoughts and feelings, plus, a long, name-calling session and more horrible remarks put in. She hadn't exactly succeeded yet.

"Hey Otto, what's happened to Kai?" Mariah asked, as she attempted to look over Otohime's shoulder.

Otohime immediately stopped scribbling some words she had thought to use in her speech, and huddled into a corner away from her friends as they sat leisurely in the cafeteria. "Why are you asking me?" She blurted out.

"Because, weren't you the last person to see him?"

That sparked everyone's interest. Mariam was going to bite into sandwich, but now her mouth was just hanging open. Queenie's marmalade slipped off her buttering knife and onto the surface of the table beside her bread slice. Hilary was still eating, but also eavesdropping secretly.

"How would you know that anyway?" Otohime redirected the question.

Mariah sighed. "Ray told me."

Now all girls stared at the pink-haired girl. "Who's Ray??" They all asked in unison.

Mariah looked at her nails. "Oh, that guy who I just have to beat at basketball. We just talk and stuff - "

However, she still did get suspicious looks; Otohime looked at Hilary, who looked at Queenie, and she looked at Mariam, who sent the suspicious look back to Queenie, who passed it back to Hilary and so on.

"When did this happen?" Mariam pressed onto Mariah.

She snorted. "I thought we were wondering what happened to Kai? He has perfect attendance, you know. One hundred percent, now it's ninety three percent."

"Who cares?" Queenie piped up. "You know, Mariah, it seems like you're more interested in Kai now."

"Shut up, Queenie." Mariah threw her bagel at her. Queenie screamed and hid behind Mariam. "I want to know how Otto's going on, that's what."

Otohime raised her chin high a notch. "I don't know. I don't know where's he gone or what he did. I don't care anyway."

"Liar!" Mariah and Mariam both snapped, almost at once.

Otohime winced. "I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! Look, your finger's all twitching and so is your eye. Those are the signs when someone is lying."

Otohime looked at her pinky, which was curled around her sandwich, and it was indeed, jerking rather violently. She cringed. "So what?"

"We're your friends!" Mariah whined.

"Look, if she doesn't want to tell us, then stop pushing her." Hilary snorted, sick and tired of this whole thing. Then again, she had been for a long time.

"Thank you, Hilary!" Otohime said cheerfully, hugging her tightly.

Hilary sighed. _Otto, just what are you hiding from us?_

…………

Otohime stalked off down the corridor back to her classroom, feeling angry with herself.

Despite the stubbornness she displayed during lunchtime, Otohime had wanted, in fact, to disclose her friends everything that had happened to her - but she just couldn't. She couldn't tell them the way how Kai treated her - and everything he did and said, and Tala. Was it embarrassment? She quickly shook her head and growled in frustration.

Sooner or later, she would have to tell someone about her scenarios between Kai and Tala. She felt bad for being unable to tell Hilary, her best friend - she felt like she was lying to Hilary. It was horrible. Otohime felt stripped of her friends, and even her parents. She couldn't tell them at all. They would be angry at her!

"Hello, Yrana-san."

The voice in front of her made Otohime raise her head up from the ground finally. She gasped and stepped back.

"M-Matuyu?!"

It wasn't only the president of Kai's fan club; Matuyu was surrounded by her fiendish pals and even Shiro was beside her! Argh, Otohime knew this day would come, too! Who knew it'd be so fast - wait, it wasn't that fast.

"I'm glad you still remember me." The girl said, circling Otohime, who felt like she wanted to run away this instant, however, she was mortified and clearly intimidated. What was worse was that Hilary and the rest weren't here to help…

Otohime sniffled loudly. Matuyu let out a shriek of sneering laughter, followed by the rest of her friends. Shiro, however, wasn't. "Already scared? Oh god, this is priceless!"

"W-What do you want?"

"Kai hasn't been to school for a week. What have you done to him?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Don't play stupid, you ugly excuse of a human being - Tala's told us everything."

Otohime felt as if she had just been ripped apart. "T-Tala?!"

"Yeah, so spit it out. What have you done?? As if kicking you out the fan club wasn't enough, how dare you even go after Kai-sama."

The blue-haired girl swallowed. "He-He had an accident!"

Oops.

Matuyu and the other girls seemed to have suddenly frozen on the spot. Although, then Matuyu's expression darkened, and her eyebrows formed a very, very, very tight 'V'. Otohime wanted to run, but felt as if her feet was glued onto the spot. Argh!!!

Matuyu's arm raised, as if she was going to slap Otohime.

She squeezed her eyes shut. "I-It wasn't my fault!"

Then, Otohime's mind reeled. No, it _was_ her fault. The accident was all her fault. If she hadn't left with Tala… and stayed with Kai, or listen to him and come back with him to the Manor. She couldn't believe she had just said that it wasn't her fault. Cowardice, it was cowardice - pushing the blame on someone else - Otohime was shocked. She felt like such a coward! Otohime let out a squeak and clasped her hands over her ears. She felt tears leak out from the corner of her eyes.

_Kai… Kai, I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… I guess this is my punishment for my cowardice!_

Before Matuyu could 'attack', Shiro seemed to have jumped towards Otohime's defense, but he was too slow. Someone else already had.

"Are these people bothering you, Otohime?"

She let out a shaky breath, and then opened her eyes and looked up at her saviour -

Kai.

He was dressed in full school attire and looked perfectly normal.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Shiro was staring blankly at him. "H-Hiwatari-senpai!" He choked, then he looked at Otohime, and back at Kai, gob smacked and began to blubber incoherently like an idiot.

"You okay?" Kai ignored Shiro and turned his attention to the girl he had his arm around.

Otohime let out another pained squeak and clung onto him tightly, smushing her cheek against his chest. She was terrified; of what Matuyu could've done. She hadn't felt that way this badly before. But now Kai was here… she was starting to feel safe again.

Kai glowered at Matuyu next - who seemed to have paled and sucked in her lips. Even her little followers were suddenly cowering behind her. The corridor was also not so empty. There was a crowd gathering, muttering and whispering; some people were staring at Otohime.

"K-Kai…" Matuyu squealed out nervously. Her mouth was opening and closing; Otohime had never seen her look so worn down like this before - and just by one glare from Kai. Wow.

He had also grabbed hold of Matuyu's raised arm, and let go of it roughly. Her arm went swinging limply at her side.

"Y-You're okay." Matuyu breathed out. "T-Then - " She glanced at Otohime, who didn't return the stare. "You two are…?"

Kai raised his eyebrow. Matuyu seemed to have gotten the message and shut up, still staring wide-eyed.

"Get out of my sight." He muttered coldly at her. "You're a sad excuse of a human being in my eyes. And don't you even dare to go near Otohime ever again, you got that?"

"O-Of course…" Matuyu uttered, smoothing her hair. "S-So sorry…"

She ran, pushing past the people and towards god-knows-where to hide the embarrassment of being humiliated by the most popular and richest guy in school. Otohime's jaw literally dropped, and then, she no longer felt scared or brow-beaten, but… triumph, and relief. Even Shiro gave them one last look before running off after Matuyu. And her followers dispersed too, although some had the nerve to still apologise to Otohime.

"Let's go." Kai said, grabbing her closely and dragging her along the corridor.

The crowd soon scattered apart, too. Kai and Otohime were lumbering along the corridor.

"Wait, my classroom's this way -- "

"You're coming with me."

Suddenly, Kai lost balance and lurched forward on the way, and he went down on one knee, hissing in pain. Otohime screamed and knelt down beside him. He had to hold onto her arm for balance.

"Oh god, your knee's not properly healed yet - why did you still come to school?" She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Why didn't you listen to your butler and stay in hospital??"

Kai glared. "…How could you let that stupid girl almost slap you?" He demanded.

"I…" She sniffled.

"Well?"

"Matuyu demanded to know what happened to you… and I... I was so scared. I said you had an accident, and then said that it wasn't my fault - but it was! All of it! All of it was my fault!" She snivelled heavily, more tears leaking down her face.

Kai irked. _She's crying??_

"I'm so sorry, Kai…. I really didn't mean - I didn't want - "

"Shut up and get to the point!"

"Okay - ! Then… Matuyu was going to slap me - and I just braced for it - I deserved it. She was always going to be my superior. I knew it. Really!"

Kai growled low in his throat, then, he grabbed Otohime's face and made her look at him. "No-one." He began coldly. "No-one should ever make you feel weak or inferior."

Otohime blinked dumbly at him. "… Kai…?" her heart began to beat wildly again. Kai was so different now…

_I wish I could believe you…_

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, although, Kai's eyes travelled somewhat to her lips, and he blinked, then closed his eyes and shoved the thought away. He let go of her. "Stop crying, I hate it when girls cry."

She sniffled.

"I said, stop crying already!"

Otohime whimpered and immediately dried her tears, and just sat limply beside him against the wall. They sat in silence, then, Otohime broke the ice once more.

"Thanks."

"I didn't do anything."

"...You don't know how it feels like to be a loser and a failure."

Kai turned to her, looking bored. "What are you rambling about now?"

Otohime just continued blabbing anyway, suddenly feeling as if Kai was the only one she could talk to. "All these years… I've had to put up with Matuyu and her bullying. I… I never did feel like my place was here. Even though my friends helped me so much, and I'm so grateful, when I came home each day, I'd just cry and think about what happened at school. They all know me to be a loser and a geek. That's what you don't understand. You come home with dozens of chocolates and cards from fan girls pouring their love on you if you'd just accept them."

"Oh, really?"

She was silent, but then, she started to cry again. "I was… I was so unhappy…"

Kai gritted his teeth, closed his eyes once more - then re-opened them and put a hand on the crown of Otohime's head - before mushing her face against his chest. Otohime fell into his lap; thank god this corridor was one that wasn't used very often, and was entirely empty of civilisation. She was stunned for a moment.

"…Kai?"

"I didn't come here for a speech about how pathetic your life is. I came here for an answer." He said.

Otohime froze.

"Do you accept to be my girlfriend?"

She looked up at him; Kai wasn't looking at her, and his hair was covering his eyes. But she could see that he was flushing somewhat. Even that sentence went out as another mumble. Otohime blinked dumbly again, then looked to the side. She quickly rolled out from his lap and got back up, colour draining from her face.

He looked up, once feeling the missing presence and blinked at her.

"… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Otohime mumbled, shaking her head continuously - even her pupils had dilated.

She turned away from him and ran back down the corridor. She could hear Kai shouting at her, but she couldn't hear - she was just thinking back to what she had just said.

_I…I just rejected Kai. Even though I didn't say 'no'. He must've gotten the message. He'll probably make my life even more miserable now. Oh god, what have I just done…?_


	12. Worth Fighting For

Oh god, I haven't updated this (again) for a long time. Well, I think I've finally found a way to finish this story!

**BEWARE THE MELODRAMA!**

**Chapter 12**

_Worth Fighting For_

_Oh crap_, Otohime thought as she raced towards the exit and back home after that rather 'eventful' day of school, _I rejected Kai. I must be crazy. No, not crazy. It was the right thing to do. I'm not like him; he wants to use me for whatever plans he has up his sleeve. I consider people's feelings, unlike him. I don't like him. I don't like him at all!_

"Hey!" Someone yelled at her, and she leapt out of her skin, then slowly turned round, to face Hilary, who she had just stormed past at the lockers, and breathed a sigh of relief. "… You okay, Otto?"

It was twenty minutes to six. She'd been stuck in Biology Supported Study, after detention, deciding to take on extra school lessons after school for the next Wednesday, Thursday and Friday of the five weeks to come just to avoid seeing Kai.

Otohime blinked dumbly at her for a few seconds, and then nodded slowly. "Are you going home now?"

Hilary offered, slamming her locker shut after she fished out her PE shoes and stuffed them into her duffle bag. "I just finished English Supported Study."

"I was in Biology… It was torture."

Hilary laughed. "Okay, all ready. I'll walk you home."

The blue-haired girl thought about the possibilities of Kai skulking around in his limousine, cruising around the perimeters of the school like a circling shark in the ocean, waiting for her. She stiffened immediately. "Yes! Let's walk home together, Hil. We haven't had the chance to walk together for a long time!" She said, grabbing Hilary's hand and rushing out of the door.

Hilary raised an eyebrow, then sighed inwardly. "Sorry, I'm just really busy and stuff. No-one's taking charge of the netball team."

"I'm sorry too, I'd help out more but I'm falling behind in schoolwork too much. My mum and dad aren't happy at all."

She shrugged, as Otohime rushed her out. "Calm down, Otto, we're not running to get reincarnated…" (A/N: A famous saying) The other girl slowed down, and they retreated back to a normal pace. Otohime was looking around nervously, clutching her bag tightly and securely to herself. Hilary noticed; she actually hadn't realised how alert and paranoid the girl had been in the afternoon. "Uh… you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Otohime managed to stammer out, as they left the gates. So far, no Kai. So far, so good.

"How's it going between you and Kai Hiwatari?" Hilary suddenly asked, and Otohime winced.

"…. Nothing."

"Nothing? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Eh… nothing's going on… I haven't spoken to him lately."

"But they said they saw you with Matuyu during lunch today."

Otohime flinched at the name. "Uhh…. Well, she pulled me up… she was annoying me again…"

Hilary frowned. "I'll sort that girl out for you."

"Wha - ? No, it's okay. Kai di – I mean, uh…" Otohime went bright red, and looked at her shoes. "Kai helped me." She squeaked out.

Hilary's eyes widened. "What?"

"He told her she was a pathetic excuse of a human being and never to bother me again or she'd have to answer to him. I, uh… think he said that." Otohime drawled out. _Or did I include that part in myself because it felt as though he was saying that?_

She watched Hilary as they passed a familiar walkway a distance from the school; it was covered in orange glowing trees; it was roughly autumn now, so all the leaves were beginning to fall. In spring, the trees would be filled with light pink blossoms and she remembered that she and Hilary always walked through this way to school. There was so much she wanted to tell her, but in a way, she couldn't. Hilary already knew about how Otohime 'begged' Kai, but that was much about it. She couldn't tell Hilary the rest. Maybe the motorcycle race, but she'd save that for later. Perhaps Hilary already knew. She was like that. Hilary was much more sensitive and alert to her surroundings than Otohime.

Hilary was still staring wide-eyed at the girl, but then she rolled her eyes. "That was typical of Hiwatari to say that. He's mean, cold and heartless."

"N-Not really." Otohime mumbled out.

"Yeah, not to you. Are you close to him, Otto?" Hilary asked, sounding more worried than curious.

She shook her head momentarily. "We're not exactly friends. We just… talked."

"Hmm…. Don't get too close to him, okay? I already warned Mariah that her ideas were pretty stupid. You could get hurt." Hilary said. "I've never gotten in the way or decided who you make friends with, Otto. But I'm a bit worried with you hanging around with Hiwatari."

Otohime smiled, feeling reassured already, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, Hilary."

At least she knew she could always count on someone if something happened.

…………….

Kai had for waited for Otohime.

He waited for her at the Main gates of her all-girls school; this time, he ordered Arkadios not to drive the limousine, but instead, a normal, black Peugeot with black window glass. The girls poured out, and didn't pay the slight least attention to their car. Arkadios watched them; some of the fangirls he recognized from his daily trips to after-school to pick his Master Kai (the other half would be at the boy's school) were waiting for his appearance in the limousine that drove past impatiently.

"Amazing, Master Kai," Arkadios breathed out from behind the window. "We're so close to them, but they can't even see us, or you, their object of affection, for all that matter. I should use this car to pick you up more often."

He sighed. "… Do you see her?"

"I'm afraid not, sir."

They waited. The fangirls dispersed after a half hour wait, and still no Otohime. Kai, frustrated and vivid like an active volcano, glanced back at his wristwatch. It was twenty five minutes to six. She should've finished detention roughly around half four. Arkadios was even sleeping, muttering about making a 6 year old Kai's favourite pancakes, and adding a balance of sugar and salt to the batter, just as he liked it. His head was gently lying over the wheel, in case he set off the horn. It still wasn't a very suitable place to sleep, however.

"Arkadios." He barked furiously, and the old man leapt, hitting against the horn and causing the unsightly sound to enter the quiet neighbourhood.

"Y-Yes, Master, so sorry, Master…" The old man stuttered, sitting back up rigid against the seat. "Oh… the good old days…" He then muttered under his breath, sadly, remembering his dream.

There was a slight hesitation. Kai

"Never mind. Just take me home."

"Yes, Master."

………….

"A-And he smokes! He plays football, but he smokes!" Otohime was busy blabbing somewhat about _everything_ that had to do with Kai to Hilary; who was already sick of hearing at least anything that came out of her mouth that revolved around the slate-haired boy who she didn't understand WHY girls swooned over in the first place. He was JUST a guy. "I mean, how can someone play football and smoke!? It's completely hazardous to one's health and well-being!"

Hilary groaned; thankfully, they were nearing Otohime's house, and the talkative girl also realised as well. "Maybe he's just nicotine tolerant. By that, I mean no matter how much he smokes, he's still fit." She grunted unenthusiastically. This reminded her back to Otohime's fangirl days, although this time, she had actually toned down on the Kai topic.

The girl blinked, as they stopped in the middle of the pavement. "Yeah… you're right! Aww… Home already? So fast…"

"Where's your dad's car? I thought he didn't work today."

"Hmm. I dunno. He probably went out with mum or something? I hope I brought the keys…"

"Want me to wait with you in case no-one's at home?"

"Nah, it's okay. You live down the street – if there's anything wrong, I'll run over! I'll tell you more tomorrow, okay? Bye Hil! See you next morning!"

"Hn_. Great_. See ya, Otto." Hilary said back, waving to her as the girl trotted up to the Yrana Household. It just dawned to Hilary how strange Otohime's surname was. Where did the girl actually come from? She knew she was from Japan, but the name sounded more exotic and… bizarre.

Shrugging inwardly, Hilary kicked a stone out of the house's driveway and made her way down to her street. A black Peugeot caught her eye. It was one of the expensive ones, like the ones Otohime's dad owned, the ones with the black, one-way windows. She watched the car; the engine was still running, and soon, it reversed, and drove out of the neighbourhood, onto the main road, turned to the right, completely vanishing.

_Who was that?? I've never seen a car like that before here_. She thought, and then she shrugged. _Maybe they were just lost…_

…………..

He actually didn't know where Otohime lived; he'd usually pick her up after school, and that was it. Arkadios knew her phone number, as provided 'generously' by the school back at that time of Kai's accident. He wasn't completely healed, mind you, his knee would occasionally sting and throb, and he wasn't able to properly utilise his left arm, not that he minded, since he was dominantly right-handed. His knee was more of concern, however, since he played football.

Back at home, his household only consisted of the servants, Arkadios and himself. His father was away, and god knows what happened to his mother after his father left. He dropped his bag for Arkadios to pick up and lumbered into the living room.

"Yo, Kai!"

He looked up, expression darkening immediately as he looked at the boy on the sofa, watching a weather forecast. Rainy and stormy all week long, it seemed.

Tala stood up, grinning. "You look better."

Kai walked over calmly. "What the hell are you doing here? You don't belong here."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, your grandfather already pulled me up for it. Strange, I always thought I was the favourite." Tala said, shrugging helplessly.

"We're not even close."

"But we were in the past. What happened to you, Kai? You've gone all cold… and frigid." He laughed, though Kai found nothing funny about this conversation at all. "I think it's all that Otohime's doing. She's the one who's changed you – "

Suddenly, Tala was sent spiralling to the floor, and Arkadios, who had just entered the lounge with Kai's schoolbag, screamed, the bag falling out of his hands. Tala stumbled, as Kai stormed over and grabbed the collar of his shirt roughly, pulling him forward. He slammed another clenched fist squarely across Tala's cheek, and blood spurted out. It wasn't enough; Kai wanted to see at least teeth flying. He punched him again, and again.

"Master Kai!! Stop this immediately!!" Arkadios yelled helplessly, and two servants then quickly lumbered inside to help.

Kai turned around, glaring fiercely at them, and the three servants immediately stopped. "Get out! I'm not finished with him yet!"

Tala chuckled, smearing blood off his chin. "What's wrong, Kai? Why are you so angry? If it's the motorcycle race, I'll apologise. I was coming round to it, you know – "

"Shut up." He snarled at him, letting go of his collar, and Tala fell to the floor. Kai, breathing heavily and still glowering, brushed a hand through his hair. What had come over him? It wasn't because of the race; it was because of Otohime. What he said about her. But Tala hadn't provoked him in a way to induce this behaviour from him. What was wrong?

"Master Kai!" Arkadios yelled again, and Kai turned back round – only to fly backwards, as Tala's fist connected successfully with his jaw.

He landed on his injured knee. In pain, and agony, Kai struggled to get up – but Tala grabbed him, and tossed him effortlessly halfway across the room. Laughing, as the other servants watched in shock and horror, Tala approached Kai.

"You should've stayed in hospital, Kai, wrapped up in bandages and plaster casts. Or was it because you were worried about Otto? In case I did anything to her while you were confined to a bed?"

Growling, Kai ignored the growing, throbbing ache in his knee and threw himself at Tala. Both boys stumbled to the ground. Kai delivered another solid blow to Tala, who fought back. It was getting reckless, as they each threw punches in every direction, clumsy and enervated; Tala looked like he was having fun, having finally provoked Kai properly like that. He grabbed an empty bottle of liquor from its ice bucket, and before anyone could run in to help Kai; he brought it smashing down over Kai's head.

"What's the matter, huh, Kai? Why are you so weak? What happened to you?"

Kai didn't want any help. He wanted to practically kill Tala. And he would do it himself. There was a small, minute stream of blood trailing down Kai's forehead. He strained his eyes open, watching Tala bring the bottle down again – but he grabbed his wrist – the bottle stopped in midair. Tala gritted his teeth, as Kai pulled himself back up, his strength on his wrist increasing, and Tala let out a cry, dropping the bottle to the floor which the servants quickly picked up. He delivered another punch at Tala; this time, it was filled with the pent up anger and irritation he seemed to have built up blindly.

Partially, it was that girl's fault. It was her. Her fault. She did this to him.

The blow was strong enough to send at least three teeth and a half out of Tala, and then Kai hit him with more concentrated might in the gut, and he went flying backwards, landing on the floor with a 

loud 'thud', unmoving. Kai got back up, grabbing onto the arm of the sofa, and got up shakily. Arkadios ran to Kai; the other went to Tala, who was deeply unconscious.

He wiped the blood off his chin angrily, spitting out blood from his mouth. "I'm going out."

………….

He walked to Otohime's house. He stood outside, looking at the empty driveway, the cream-coloured waves, the birdgeek-infested windows… compared to his mansion, this house was just the size of his games room. It had started to rain; he didn't bring a jacket or an umbrella. He just stood there, the rain pelting down on him, wetting his shirt and trousers, and he sighed. Why had he come here?

Was he hopeful? He didn't know. He knew he saw Otohime and her friend stop here, then Otohime ran up to the doorstep, fidgeting in her bag; it must've been her house. The door was starting to open, and Kai stiffened immediately. She was coming out? A part of him suffered a tiny anticipation, even nervousness. He growled under his breath, hating himself all over again.

Otohime came out; watching him with an expression he hadn't seen before. It was sympathy. She was sympathetic, for him. Of course she was. Just look at him. He was bloody and tired, his knee hurt and he was soaking, drenched in rainwater.

She swallowed, and then stepped out of her house, opening her umbrella and shielding herself from the rain. "What are you doing here, Kai?" She asked, her voice going higher on volume, as the rain drowned her voice.

"……" He actually didn't know why. He looked at her for a moment, and then looked down. "… I wanted to see you, Otohime."

…………

She didn't know why she allowed him into her house. Her parents had left a note on the fridge door saying that they would be gone for at least four hours, because they had been invited to a dinner party starting during the end of Otohime's school hours, with old friends Otohime didn't know. That was bad; Kai could do anything to her. No, she thought again. Kai wouldn't do anything, not anymore. She just knew it somehow, and then she grimaced. Gut feelings weren't always right, well, not for her case.

She left Kai on the sofa, though he chose to sit at the foot of the sofa instead, his back against the seat. What was worse was that he was wet, so he had to take his shirt off and left it to hang near the fireplace. She gave him her hairdryer to dry off his trousers and socks. His shoes were thrown near the shirt at the fireplace. Despite reading so many manga in her lifetime, Otohime realised that having a guy shirtless in the room was not something to be celebrating about.

She didn't like it. It felt… inappropriate. She emerged from the kitchen with the bucket of hot water. The rain outside was worsening, and her house seemed darker than usual, her gerbil was busy running wildly in its wheel, a rather infuriating squeaking noise from the hinges disrupting the silence.

"I brought some water." She muttered, her voice had become quiet and hushed. She was scared and cautious, as she approached him and sat down beside him at arm's length.

Kai didn't look at her.

"What were you doing?" She asked, squeezing the flannel free of excess water and began to dab at his bloodied forehead at arm's length. It wasn't really working, having to strain over like that; but she was too afraid to go near him that close.

He seemed to realise, and took the flannel off her instead. "I was fighting."

"Fighting? With who?"

"Tala." Kai cleaned his face of blood and handed the reddened cloth to her.

"…Oh." She squeaked out as she accepted it back, and threw it back into the steaming water, the water began to turn red. Kai must've been hurt pretty badly. "How's your knee?"

"Sore." He grunted at her.

"S-Sorry…I'll get you another flannel." Before she could turn back to the kitchen's direction; he grabbed her wrist. Otohime froze all over immediately, but she managed to crane her head round to him. "K-Kai?"

He looked slightly stunned at his own actions, and then let go of her slowly. Otohime just stood there, blinking at him stupidly.

"Are you alright, Kai?"

"Shut up and get the flannel."

"Oh…Oh, okay."

No, she thought. Everything was not okay. She turned back round; he was tired, weary. He looked sick, unwell. She suddenly went back onto her knees, and then placed a hand over his forehead; then she gasped, bringing her hand back down.

"You're burning up, Kai. You've got a fever."


	13. The Untouchables

..... Sorry I haven't updated this for a looooong while. People probably don't know who I am anymore. I've lost interest ad I really don't feel like continuing; but I don't like having unfinished stories. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

PS. Sorry if there are grammatical errors. My grammar sucks. Seriously.

**Chapter 13**

_The Untouchables_

No-one else had ever slept on Otohime's bed before except from herself. And now she was dragging an almost half-dead-looking Kai up the stairs and onto her mattress, despite the fact that she didn't really want Kai to stay here for any longer than he already did. She kicked open the door and hauled him in; god, he was so heavy; she dropped him onto the bed, and then lifted his feet up. She grabbed her covers from underneath him and then pulled it over him. He looked around her room first, intaking the sight of the interior that seemingly opposed his. Her room was bright, sunny and cheerful. His was bland, brooding and dark.

"What are you doing?"

He was feeling dizzy and slightly nauseous. Otohime looked up from what she was doing; she was at the end of the bed.

"I'm taking off your socks."_ I hope he doesn't puke on me or anything…_

So there he was, sockless and shirtless, in her bed, which smelt like sunshine and daisies. His head sunk into the pillow; so did the rest of his body in her jelly bed. It was uncomfortable. She had taken his almost wet shirt and stuffed it over her radiator. His shoes were also sitting beside a hot water bottle inside her closet. She had prepared; in case her parents made an unexpected return home. She didn't want them to open the door and find men's clothing littering the living room. It would give off the wrong idea.

"You have a high temperature so I'm going to have to let you stay."

It sounded like he was a burden to her. He'd leave anyway, like he wanted this to happen in the first place. He struggled to get up, but she shoved him back onto the bed.

"You're not going anywhere, Kai. Not until your fever goes away." She sounded thoroughly annoyed again. Like as if taking care of him was some kind of obligation, something she HAD to do.

"What will your parents say?"

"They won't say anything. I won't tell them and neither will you."

He understood that she had strict upbringing, a bit like him, really, only he was spoilt enough to start smoking at a young age. She slapped a cool ice-pad over his forehead and stuck a thermometer in his mouth. He tried to remember the last time he had been unwell, and pinpointed the time – he was roughly 11 years old, his mother wasn't there, or his father, but Arkadios, constantly fuelling the flannel with cold water and letting him sit up to watch cartoons. Kai felt dreadful; it was almost as if he had forgotten what it was like to be unwell.

The room was quiet and warm, which made him feel even worse, even though Otohime didn't seem to realise. He could get even worse for all that mattered, and she wouldn't even realise. She sat beside him on the bed, staring off at the wall of her room, occasionally sending glances to him now and then. He just lay there, eyes closed.

"Why were you fighting with Tala?"

"He provoked me."

"How?"

"He used you."

Otohime froze again, and looked away awkwardly. She wished Kai wouldn't do that. It was like he was getting to her; maybe it was because he was. She inwardly hated herself; why did she reject him? Kai wasn't exactly a bad person. There was nothing wrong with him; sure, they hadn't been on good terms, but that's what made her like him more. No, it wasn't that. He was untouchable. Kai Hiwatari was untouchable in her eyes.

"Kai?" She uttered out. "… Why do you… like me?" She said embarrassedly. She didn't want to say that. It felt really humiliating for her to say that to him. She didn't know why. She just thought it was.

Maybe it was because it was just typical of High school and status quo. What was the likeliness of a popular guy liking an unpopular girl, or the unpopular girl liking a popular guy? Would she be able to confess to him, even if there were the possibilities of herself becoming a laughing stock? Then, would it even be love she experienced?

"…You stand out." He croaked out. Actually, Otohime was probably the only girl he had properly 'interacted' with.

Otohime felt confused all of a sudden. "… Oh. Um. Right."

"Why did you become a fangirl?"

She blushed immediately. She knew that answer already without thinking twice. "… I thought you were good-looking. But I didn't know _**you**_."

Otohime felt shallow, and hung her head in shame. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, and then, a pair of arms had thoroughly wrapped around her body, bringing her into his lap. Kai was unusually warm; this would be the first time she had actually seen his chest so up close. Otohime smacked herself for those dirty thoughts. Not now! She squeaked and opened her eyes, as Kai leaned closer and –

She pushed him away.

"Don't do that!" She yelled, almost sounding alarmingly frightened. "_Don't do that!!_"

Kai looked to the side. "Fine, I'll go."

She quietened down again, and then opened her mouth, but then –

The door downstairs began to open. Otohime panicked immediately; turning back to Kai sharply, and looked around frantically. She had already grabbed his stuff and hid them in her room, so she was safe, for now, but now the actual patient was with her, and her parents were home.

"Hime-chan, we're back!"

She paled instantly as soon as she heard her mum. "Hide!" She whispered anxiously at him.

He tried to get up, but his body was thoroughly weakened. He stayed in the bed, and she was overwhelmed with worry and fear; she heard her father coming up the stairs. Otohime didn't think twice – she dived into the bed with Kai, and pulled the covers over the both of them. She moved Kai further down, and told him to lie flat against the bed so that it would look as if she was the only one in the bed.

The door opened, and Otohime's father entered. She trembled violently.

"Otohime, are you alright?"

"Uh…Uh… I'm sick, dad." She faked a weak, unconvincing cough. "I'm tired… wake me up when dinner's ready, okay?"

"Sure. You want a cup of hot chocolate?" He asked. She shook her head vigorously in return. Her father raised an eyebrow. "Let me check your temperature."

"No, it's okay, really. I checked already. See?" She showed him the thermometer on the bedside table. "It's okay, just a minor cold. I'll be fine, dad."

"I'll get your mum to check up on you later on." He shut the door behind him.

She let out a depressed sigh, and Kai moved himself back up, his head out of the covers. They both lay side by side; she turned to him, staring into his deep, amethyst eyes. Strange, she always thought his eyes were slightly grey, but not now. His subtle, smooth face and those fine, angled features; she resisted the urge to touch him, feel the supposed silkiness of his skin. Kai really was perfect. She didn't have to touch him; he lifted a hand and it landed on her cheek. She froze for a brief moment, and then she closed her eyes, inhaling gently, sighing. He swept some hair from her face, and she swallowed down, her lips almost curling into a smile and then -- Otohime's face screwed up; Kai raised an eyebrow. It looked to him as if she was having some kind of inner debate in her mind.

"… You better go." She said, after a moment or two, and Kai retreated his hand. She brushed away the sensation and clambered out of the bed. "You can use my window. The garage is beside it. You can go down, and then just leap off. It's not too tall, so there's no need to be afraid of heights."

He watched her, as she handed him back his shirt and socks. He put them back on; it was about time for him to go, the sky was darkening and Arkadios would be worried. What he was pissed off about was her. She didn't even say bye to him when she opened her window for him. Kai actually wondered if this was how Otohime felt, but he couldn't care less about feelings. He climbed out, and she slammed the window shut, locked it, and then pulled the curtains over.

**Next day…**

It was after school, and she was by herself.

Mariam and Queenie were still serving detention because they missed out on it one day due to personal reasons and were now making it up. Hilary was nowhere to be found after school and Mariah left with Ray… Otohime instantly wished that she could meet someone like Ray, instead of having her life revolve around Kai and Tala, maybe. She was almost nearing the stairs going down to the entrance. The corridor was empty; everyone had gone as fast as they could because of storm warnings. She couldn't wait to get home. She'd try and call Hilary. It was about time she told the girl what was happening. Hilary was her closest friend; she deserved to know. Hilary told her everything about her life and what was going on; Otohime, as a friend as well, should be doing the same.

Suddenly, Otohime's body was being pulled back, and she wiggled, trying to get free. She turned round, and to her absolute horror – it was Kai.

"Hey?!" She cried out in alarm, as he pulled her towards the direction of the Janitor's closet. She began to fret immediately. "Let me go!"

"No. I need to talk to you." He yelled back at her, as he opened the door fiercely and shoved her inside.

Otohime bounded in, and regained her balance. He had been relatively gentle yesterday; duh! He was ill! His body was inhibited, limited to what he was usually like! Kai slammed the door shut behind him, and the closet went dark. She paled and stepped back as she watched his silhouette edge closer to her. She felt her back press against the wall, and she squeaked. Kai threw a hand beside her head and pressed his face close to hers.

He had been smoking again. She coughed at the smell, and daren't look up at him. "W-What do you want, Kai?"

"I'm not taking 'No' as an answer." He hissed sharply in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Her legs trembled, as she felt his messenger bag hit against her knees.

"You can't force someone to be your girlfriend!" She yelled back at him. "Just because you've never been turned down before and you can't handle the rejection – "

"I really like you." He interrupted roughly. "And I know you really like me too."

Otohime looked like a deer caught in headlights; she just wished this moment would pass. She just wanted to get away – but Kai was completely blockading her path…. She looked away from him. "N-No, I don't! I don't like you at all!"

"What are you so scared of?" He demanded fiercely. "Me? Me liking you? Or you liking me back even though you deny it?"

"…. Both!" She screamed at him. "You're Hiwatari Kai, I'm Yrana Otohime. You're THE Kai. You're this… this person… who is completely untouchable to every girl in this school, and now… now you're saying that you want me to be your girlfriend? It does scare me, Kai, it scares me!"

"Then stop being scared and accept the fact that I like you. So what if I'm Kai Hiwatari? That's just a name. It has no impact on who I choose to like!"

"You don't get it, do you?" She murmured at him, shaking her head. "You're always used to getting what you want, and now that – "

He grabbed her, forcing her body against his. "Why are you being like this? You were practically throwing yourself at me before – "

"That was before! Now it's different!" She replied, trying to struggle. "I won't like you!"

"And why not?!" He growled, his breath tickling her.

"Because I think you're going to use me!"

Otohime went wide-eyed at herself. _Idiot! You're not supposed to tell people these things! _Kai knew that already! Of course he'll go into denial and start saying 'No, I'm not. I genuinely like you the way you are, Otohime'. She waited for it.

But there was a slight hesitation.

"… I may be using you, but that's what you want, isn't it?"

She now stared, still wide-eyed, but at him. "EH?!"

"That's what I am to you fangirls, right?" He said, his voice went rigidly calm. "An idol, some kind of… god. And if any girl was seen with me, she'd be instantly recognized with 'fame' from those around her. I'm not like that. I don't know if you're the same as them, but… I don't care if you are using me in return."

She stared in amazement. Kai didn't mind… being…. Uh…. used? By her…?? WHAT?

"I'm not a fangirl and… and… I don't u-understand…" Otohime croaked out. Kai sounded so unlike Kai at the moment. It was… a different side to him. She… felt assured, even… sympathetic. She shook her head. "NO! I'm not like that. I don't use people. I don't use people at all! And you're wrong." She said, as he grabbed at her flying fists that were hitting against his chest. "You're wrong for thinking of me like that, Kai!"

There was a silence after that.

"Otohime." He breathed, and Otohime couldn't move in her spot, completely immobile.

Kai leaned in; she was too scared to do anything. His hand let go of her wrist, and swam up to her face, stroking her lean cheekbones slowly. She blinked at him dumbly, her eyes trying to find his face in the dark. In return, she moved her head down, as if she was responding to his gentle caresses. She straightened herself; no, this was wrong! So wrong – it… it didn't even make sense! Who was Kai? What was this… what was this power he held over her? His words… just his mere words, and she believed him she believed every word. Even if he was using her… Otohime didn't think she would mind anymore.

"I'm an idiot." She muttered, her lips pulling back into a small, wry smile. "I'm an idiot for thinking that I like you. And I'm an idiot for thinking that you might like me back."

"… Shut up…" he murmured softly, his lips grazing over her cheek gently; they worked towards her lips.

She thought she was stepping up on tiptoe to reach him, and then –

"GAH!" Someone shrieked, and Kai and Otohime opened their eyes; light was flooding back into the tiny, cramped space, and they just stood there, staring at each other. Kai's lips hadn't met hers yet; he glanced down, to her unbuttoned shirt and the pale, smooth skin exposed. He swallowed, as Otohime looked away, backing off immediately. Kai looked away as well. That was close…

"Get out! How terrible, shameful! Go book yourself a room in a love hotel! Get out of my closet!" The janitor squawked angrily at them, brandishing his sopping wet mop at them dangerously.

Kai was the first to leave, followed by Otohime. They both stood beside each other, as the Janitor wheeled out his trolley, before locking the door shut and giving them warning glares before departing into the girl's toilets. She glanced at him; he was frowning deeply, obviously unhappy with the interruption. She cringed and looked down. Kai turned to her then, after watching out of the window, where a few grey clouds had hidden the sun.

"The sky's darkening. I'll give you a lift."

She wondered how anyone could sound so cold and menacing even though it wasn't a nasty suggestion. It even sounded as if Kai was asking her that out of pity, or because he had to. "U-Uh…"

"Stop being so scared and just nod your head." He barked at her furiously.

Otohime squeaked at his sudden outburst and then nodded, clutching her own shoulder bag to herself tightly.

"Give me your hand." Kai stormed up to her, and grabbed her hand around the strap of her bag, prying it off. "Stop doing that. And why is your hand so sweaty?"

"I'm…I'm…"

"Spit it out. I'm not a very patient person."

"I-I… never mind." She squeaked at him.

He rolled his eyes. The girl was too timid for her own good. "Hey." He began, as they both went down the stairs, towards the carpark direction.

"What?"

"Whatever happened between us in is in the past, got that?"

"O-Okay."


End file.
